


Caffeinated Dreams

by CK203



Category: Dipifica - Fandom, Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CK203/pseuds/CK203
Summary: An AU where Dipper and Mabel never went to Gravity Falls. Instead they went to Florida where their Grunkle Stan and Ford lived on the beach. Pacifica and Dipper meet and their are sparks from there. In this AU Pacifica isn't rich.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper was sitting down in a Coffee Shop on the coast of San Francisco. He looked out and saw Ocean Beach that was relatively empty, but just past the beach however were a collection of sailboats cruising along the coast. Dipper looked at his book laying on the table and opened it. The title read “Bernard Moitessier THE LONG WAY” He opened his book to the page he left off on before putting his glasses on that were once hanging from the neck of his shirt and took a sip from his coffee which was in an oversized mug with the Coffee House logo on it. He looked up from his book to notice how crowded the little cafe had become. He looked back down towards his book and sat calmly for a while sipping his coffee. 

“Hey… do you mind if i sit here, there are no more open seats” a women asked

“Oh, yeah of course go ahead” Dipper replied while gesturing to the chair on the other side of the table. The woman sat down at the seat before pulling out a laptop with a hot pink cover. She was connecting to the wifi and noticed the book Dipper was reading. She wondered whether or not she should make small talk or not. On one hand she didn't want to interrupt him while he was reading but on the other she was intrigued by the person sitting before her. She quickly realized she was staring at him and now he was looking at her confused.

“Uh hi?” He questioned

“Sorry” She said quickly before returning to the screen of her laptop. Dipper returned to his book before drinking the last bit of coffee and standing up taking his messenger from the back of the chair. He put his book back in its place before looking at the person sitting next to him. “Have a good day” He said with a smile

“You too” She said as she gave him a gentle smile and a wave. She watched him walk towards the exit before speaking to the barista behind the counter.

“Bye Mabel, i'll see you later” He said as he exited the door and walked down the street. Mabel was too busy to do anything except give him a kind wave. Pacifica returned to her computer where her boring college homework was sitting “Of course I had to take two years working instead of just going to college after highschool she mumbled to herself before taking a sip out of her hot cup of tea. She checked her email and it read:

Pacifica Northwest

12 New emails

Dipper once again returned to the coffee house and found his sister still working. “Hey Mabel, can you just give me my normal” he asked as he handed her a five dollar bill.

“Bro-bro, I'm a barista. I can make any coffee or tea drink you could think of and all you want is a black coffee?” She asked

“Hey, I don't like any of that fancy stuff. I just like it simple” Dipper responded

“Fine, but you at least have to tell me about that cute girl you were sitting with yesterday” Mabel responded. Dipper got visibly red at the mention of the girl.

“She was no one, she just sat with me because there were no other seats” 

“Sure” Mabel said sarcastically handing Dipper his coffee. Dipper took his large cup of coffee off the counter, but this time he sat at one of the tables outside as he got his book out from his bag and put on his glasses. He sat for a while drinking his coffee and enjoying the slowly warming morning weather. He looked at the entrance of the coffee house and noticed the long line and saw how crowded both the inside and outside of the restaurant was. He knew the coffee house was popular but this was insane. Suddenly he noticed a familiar person outside looking for a seat.

“Well hello there” he said as she saw walked over

“Do you mind if i sit here?” She asked

“Go ahead,” he said before returning to his book. Instead of her hot pink laptop she brought out a college bound notebook and a pen. She tried to write something down but something was wrong. She tried again multiple times but nothing came out of her pen. Suddenly a hand appeared holding a pen. She looked up and noticed Dipper holding out a pen to her. He smiled gently and she returned the smile.

“Thanks” she said with a warm smile.

“Oh it's nothing, I dealt with pens running out of ink all the time during college” Dipper replied. Going back to his book.

“Where did you go?” she asked

“Oh” Dipper said, surprised by the question “LMU” he replied. 

“What’d you major in?” she asked interrupting Dipper from his book once again

“Business” he replied.

“So you’re dating that barista right?” Pacifica asked. Dipper coughed his sip of coffee from how surprised he was by the question and the fact that the barista was his sister.

“No, she's my sister” Dipper said flatly. Pacifica reddened and Dipper stood up. 

“Well I'm going to be late to work” Dipper said as he started to walk off.

“Hey what's your name?” Pacifica asked before he got too far down the street. Dipper turned around and said.

“Dipper, what about you?” He asked

“Pacifica” she said. Then Dipper turned around and walked off. Pacifica realized she was staring at Dipper as he walked down the street. She sighed and looked away as Dipper turned the corner. She looked back down and saw the complex math equations. She closed the book and looked up. She didn't even notice the storm clouds that were now overtop of her. She felt a raindrop fall and hit her arm and realized she would have to make it back to her dorm. She started running towards her dorm. Eventually the rain started downpouring and by the time Pacifica reached her dorm she was soaked. She walked up the stairs and made it to her room. She looked at the door handle and noticed that a sock was now wrapped around it. She sighed and checked her phone and saw it was already eleven am. 

“I might as well get lunch then” She said as she walked out in her still soaked clothes. She walked back down and saw that now the rain had stopped and the sun was starting to shine again.

“Of course” Pacifica mumbled as she walked out in her damp clothes. She walked down the city streets back towards the Coffee house. Her damp clothes stuck to her skin. She walked around the block and saw the coffee house. She entered the cafe and saw Dipper's sister still working the counter. She walked up, ordered and waited at the other side of the counter. She looked at her phone and waited.

“So you have the hots for my brother” Mabel said startling Pacifica making her jump up in surprise.

“Wait what?” Pacifica asked, getting visibly red.

“Oh please, it's pretty obvious, don't be like every other girl in the city and just pretend you don't have feelings” Mabel responded with a bit of a harsh tone.

“Well I don't have feelings for your brother” Pacifica responded

“Oh please, then why’d you sit with him today, and don't you dare say there were no “open seats” because there were two open tables here this morning” Mabel questioned. Pacifica’s face grew red and realized that there wasn’t much hiding it anymore when she saw Mabel's face lit up. She sighed before speaking again.

“Fine, I think he's cute, but I barely know anything about him!” Pacifica whisper yelled. Mabel took a pen out of her apron and started writing something down on a napkin. Pacifica looked at her confused for a while before Mabel handed her the napkin. She looked at it and saw a series of numbers and an address.

“What is this?” Pacifica asked

“Well that address is his work address… and his phone number.” Mabel said slyly. “I usually bring him lunch on my way back from work, but why don't you?” Mabel suggested. Pacifica pondered this for a minute. Mabel stared at her impatiently.

“What's the worst that could happen?” Mabel asked

“Fine, i guess you’re right… So what does he do anyway?” Pacifica asked

“What’s the fun in telling you?” Mabel asked with a smirk “Just go on over, he’s never busy” Mabel added handing her a bag. “I already put his lunch in there,” Mabel added.

“How far away is it?” Pacifica asked, still wondering if she’d go through with it.

“UGH!” Mabel said aggravated “it's not far, it's less than a ten minute walk” Mabel said.

“Alright” Pacifica said as she decided that the worst that could happen is she had an awkward lunch. Mabel smiled as she waved to Pacifica who was leaving the Coffee house. She carried the paper bag containing the lunches. She walked toward the address and sure enough it only took eight minutes. She looked up and saw that she was right in front of a marina. She found the main building and walked in. Once she was in she saw that the office of the Marina was a nicely designed office with a very modern look. She walked over to a desk where a younger girl sat. 

“Hi, i'm here to see Dipper?” Pacifica asked not sure of herself

“Dipper? I'm sorry I don't believe we have a Dipper” the girl said before thinking for a moment. “Oh you must mean Mason. Let me give him a call” The girl hit a button on the phone and put the receiver up to her ear.

Dipper was sitting down in front of a desk signing a piece of paper. He fell back slightly in his chair and as soon as he closed his eyes his desk phone rang. Dipper groaned and picked up the receiver of the phone.

“Hello” he asked as he picked up the phone.

“ Yes, Mr.Pines there is a woman here who wants to see you” the person on the other line responded. Dipper pondered for a minute before thinking “It might be Mabel wearing a stupid costume again” He thought to himself before saying.

“Alright send her up” He replied. He waited for a while before he heard the office door open. He looked up and saw a familiar face.

“Well you're not my sister” Dipper said jokingly. Pacifica’s face reddened a bit before Dipper continued. “So either you’re stalking me, or Mabel is being my wing-women again” Dipper joked. Pacifica's face was still red as she stood by the door awkwardly. Dipper looked at her with a warm smile.

“Hey” She finally said. “Don't worry, i'm not stalking you” She said with a smile. Dipper laughed at her comment. His laugh gave her butterflies. She sat down on the seat in front of Dippers desk and put the bag on top of it.

“So it was Mabel” He said with a smile

“Yeah… so does she do this a lot?” Pacifica asked

“You’d be surprised, but most of the time I send them away by now” Dipper responded and Pacifica blushed

“And no one stalks you now that they know your work address” Pacifica asked with a laugh

“Well, I've been lucky” Dipper responded before his phone rang. Pacifica heard mumbling on the other line before Dipper responded.

“Yeah, just give me a second” Dipper said to the person on the other line Pacifica looked on a little disappointed that he was just going to send her away too. She started to get up and gather her things before Dipper hung up the phone.

“Sorry, I usually eat lunch at the restaurant we have here” Dipper said.

“So Mabel doesn't actually bring you lunch everyday” Pacifica asked blushing

“Well, she will sometimes swing by… but not everyday” Dipper responded. Pacifica blushed, and stood up expecting to walk out.

“Where are you going?” Dipper asked

“Oh, I was leaving. You seemed busy” Pacifica stated, unsure of her explanation.

“Well, i'm going to go have lunch at Fisherman's Wharf. You can come with me if you want” Dipper responded. “I mean you came all the way over here, I'm assuming you didn't want to play delivery girl for the afternoon. So you can come with me… my treat” Dipper responded, picking up his messenger bag. 

“Well, I have to meet my roommate in a couple of hours, but yeah, I can get lunch” Pacifica responded with a smile and a slight blush covering her face.

“So what college do you go to?” Dipper asked as he followed her out the door.

“Oh San Francisco State” she responded. They walked down the staircase and ended up in front of the young girls desk. Dipper knocked on the top of her desk which caused her to jolt up.

“Susan, I'll be gone for awhile getting lunch, make sure the place doesn't burn down” Dipper asked before smiling at Pacifica. “Ready?” He asked her

“Yeah” She responded warmly.

“So what's your major?” Dipper asked

“Marketing, you said you went to LMU right?” She asked

“Yeah, for business” Dipper responded

“So how’d you end up running a Marina in San Francisco?” She asked.

“Well… I own the Marina. And after college, I was traveling through California and I ended up coming through San Francisco, I decided to stay. Its funny considering I grew up in Piedmont” Dipper responded

“And how old are you?” Pacifica asked

“Uh 23, 24 in a few months. What about you?” Dipper asked

“22, 23 in a whole lot of months” Pacifica responded with a laugh “so a 23 year old who owns a marina in one of the most expensive cities in the world. So that means you rob banks?” Pacifica asked jokingly. Dipper laughed before responding.

“No… when my great uncles died they left me and Mabel money. They were pretty big cheapskates and apparently earned a very pretty penny in their lifetime” Dipper responded getting a little choked up. 

“Oh… I'm sorry” Pacifica said, feeling guilty. Dipper waved it off.

“No, don't be sorry, it happened and I have to get over it” Dipper responded. They looked up and realized they were already at Fisherman’s Wharf. 

Dipper and Pacifica stood watching the seals on the dock while eating. Pacifica turned to Dipper and had a question.

“So why are you using a fake name with me?” Pacifica asked

“What?” Dipper asked confused

“Your receptionist, I asked for Dipper, and she just stared at me confused. She said your name was Mason” Pacifica asked wanting to find out the truth

“*sigh* well my real name is Mason, but i go by Dipper” Dipper responded

“So why Dipper?” Pacifica asked

“Well I have a very embarrassing birthmark” Dipper explained looking at the seals on the docks.

“Ok well now you have to show it to me” Pacifica said. Dipper got a bit tense and rubbed his neck awkwardly. 

“I don't know. You’re going to laugh at it” Dipper stated. Pacifica looked up at him.

“I promise I won't” Pacifica said. Dipper sighed as he lifted his long brown hair away from his forehead. Pacifica saw the birthmark before she looked at Dipper and smiled.

“I think it's cute” She said as she moved around his hair a little bit more. Dippers face went red. Pacifica remembered something and checked her watch.

“Oh shoot!” She said as she saw the time.

“What?” Dipper asked

“I'm supposed to meet my roommate in a few minutes! I'm going to be late!” She yelled. “I need to get a cab!” She yelled as she scrambled for her phone. 

“Hey, it's fine. So you’ll be a few minutes late. What’s the rush?” He asked. Pacifica didn't want to tell Dipper the reason she had to get there, but eventually she caved.

“I… uh… I'm supposed to meet her to go on a double date” She said and immediately saw the disappointment on Dippers face.

“Oh… Well I can drive you, My apartment is just over there” Dipper started to walk away clearly disappointed. Pacifica dipped her head down in shame as she followed Dipper. Dipper got into a baby blue 1970 Mustang convertible. He climbed in and put on a pair of sunglasses. The top was already down and Dipper started driving as soon as he heard the passenger door close. They only talked in the car when Pacifica gave him directions. He stopped in front of the building which was slightly run down with paint chipping off of the walls and a metal mesh gate with a lock acting as protection from anyone just entering the building. Pacifica got out of the car and before she could say goodbye Dipper was already speeding away up one of the many hills in San Francisco. She slumped down in disappointment and sadly went to her apartment. She climbed up the stairs and unlocked the door.

“Of course when it's a guy I actually like I screw things up” She mumbles before entering the apartment which was nicer on the inside than the outside. It was small but it was clean and tidy. She saw her roommate impatiently tapping her foot. She saw Pacifica.

“You need to change, they’re going to be here any minute” She said impatiently. Pacifica walked into her room and looked in her closet. She felt a few tears falling down her face as she looked at the clothes in her closet.

Dipper was speeding over the Golden Gate by now. He repeatedly slapped his steering wheel mad at himself. Eventually he ended up parked facing the coast. He bent forward and hit his head against the steering wheel. He listened to the music playing from his car's radio and sat. Hoping he’d never have to see Pacifica again. 

Pacifica however was only hoping for one thing. To see Dipper again. Eventually their dates came and they went to a relatively fancy restaurant. Pacificas date was an aggravatingly boring and rude jerk. 

“I ordered a Diet! Get it right this time you idiot!” He scolded the waiter. Who left with an exhausted look on his face. “Now where was I? Oh yes that's right. So here I am at the marina and this guy seriously expects me to leave because I'm creating a disturbance!” He said with a laugh. Pacifica just groaned which prompted getting hit by an elbow by her roommate. The dinner seemed to go on for days until finally they left and walked back to her apartment. She was about to go into her apartment but her date asked her something.

“So can Come up for some “Coffee” *wink*” He asked. This made Pacifica want to throw up in her mouth.

“Sorry but I don't drink coffee” She responded

“I'm not talking about coffee” he tried to say slyly. Pacifica entered her apartment and slammed the door in his face. She fell on her bed and wondered how her day went from amazing to terrible in an hour. She sobbed quietly thinking about the events of the day.


	2. First times

Dipper entered the coffee house and saw his sister.

“So how’d it go with that girl?” She asked while making Dipper a cup of coffee

“I don't want to talk about it” he responded starkly as he picked up his cup of coffee and sat at a table by the window. He looked out of the window and noticed it was gloomy and foggy that day. He put on his glasses and went on to read his book. He read his book that he was now close to halfway done with. He looked up and sighed as he saw a particular blonde run into the coffee shop. He cursed at himself for parking his car right in front of the coffee shop. He quickly ducked his head down in hopes of not being noticed but knew it was no use when Pacifica ran over to him. He put his book away and walked towards the exit. 

“Dipper wait!” She yelled as she followed him. Dipper did not respond as he exited the restaurant. He got into the driver's seat of his car but fumbled his keys for a second enough for Pacifica to catch up to him.

“Dipper! Please” She begged hoping to work things out “Lets talk” She finished. Dipper sighed and looked over to her.

“Have you thought that maybe I don't want to talk?!” He asked angrily before speeding off towards his job. Pacifica watched him leave and sadly entered the cafe again. She walked over to the counter where Mabel was working.

“I'm guessing it Didn't go so well with Dipper?” Mabel asked.

“I screwed up” Pacifica responded

“Well don't leave it like this! Go! You know exactly where he is going. So go!” Mabel yelled. Pacifica perked up and walked out of the Coffee house. She started running towards the Marina.

Dipper walked the length of one of the docks eventually reaching a large sailboat named Pine Tree. He climbed onto the boat and into the cabin getting a beer. He sat on the bow of the boat as he looked onto the bay. He sat there for a while before he heard something familiar. He looked at the end of the dock and saw Pacifica running down. He sighed and started undoing the lines tying him down to the dock. By the time he untied one of the lines Pacifica was at the end of the large dock out of breath.

“Dipper” She said in between pants “Please, can we just talk” 

“Pacifica i'm not in the mood to talk” He said as he moved to undo the next line

“Dipper… please” She begged “I only went on that date because I made an agreement with my roommate” Dipper was silent as he untied the final line holding the boat in place. He climbed onto the boat.

“Dipper, you can’t just run away! You’ll have to talk to me eventually!” She yelled

“Pacifica, why do you care? You made it pretty clear where you stand yesterday!” Dipper yelled.

“Dipper that was a mistake! I should’ve stayed, but I made an agreement with my roommate!” 

Dipper looked at Pacifica but before they could say anything a figure popped up behind them. 

“Pacifica?” The figure asked. Pacifica looked back and saw her date from last night. “What are you doing here? Who are you talking to?” He asked Pacifica. Pacifica looked between Dipper and Pacifica. 

“I'm glad to see you though I forgot to ask for your number last night” He said. Pacifica turned back to Dipper who once again had a look of disappointment in his face. He quickly disembarked on his boat out to the bay.

“Dipper wait!” She yelled, but got no response in return. She turned and walked right past the old date and back to the cafe. Mabel saw her and gave her a sympathetic look.

“Let me guess, he ran away on his boat?” Mabel asked

“Yeah” Pacifica responded

Dipper was out on the water for four days before he realized he was out of food. He decided that four days was enough to get over someone he only knew for a few days. He brought his boat into the slip noticing that the sun was now setting and walked off towards the Cafe. He reached it and Mabel saw him. She gave him a sympathetic smile. 

“Hey bro-bro, the usual?” She asked

“Yeah, but make it to go” He said. Mabel looked at him confused before saying.

“No! You can't just keep avoiding Pacifica. So you will sit down and drink this cup of coffee and if Pacifica comes in here you will talk to her instead of running away on your boat again” Mabel scolded. Dipper just sighed and sat down sipping his cup of coffee. He browsed his social media aimlessly for a while. Eventually he heard the chair on the other side of the table slide as someone sat down in front of him. He looked up and saw Pacifica.

“Hi” She said quietly “Before you say anything, im sorry” She said in an almost whisper

“Pacifica… you don't owe me an apology. I… I just thought there was something between us. I guess I was wrong.” Dipper replied.

“Dipper… you weren't wrong. I went to that date because I had agreed to it a week prior and I thought I had to go. I didn't want to disappoint my roommate and I… well I was being stupid, I should’ve stayed, I wanted to stay” Pacifica finished talking and looked at Dipper who seemed deep in thought processing the words she just said. She grabbed his hand and held it in his. She looked him in the eyes before leaning in. Dipper leaned in too and they kissed. Pacifica felt his long stubble rub against her face. She lived in the moment and loved every second. The moment, however, ended when the flash of a camera went off and a high pitched squeal could be heard. Mabel looked at the photo and happily went back to the counter.

Dipper separated and leaned close to Pacifica’s ear. “Wanna get out of here?” He asked quietly. She simply whispered yes and they stood up and walked out of the coffee house hand in hand.

“So what do you want to do?” Dipper asked 

“I have one idea” She said seductively.

Dipper and Pacifica came bursting through the door of Dippers apartment as they entered. Pacifica and Dipper were making out as Dipper kicked the door closed as they entered. Pacifica didn't even notice how nice Dippers apartment was because of how focused she was on Dipper. They entered the bedroom and the door promptly shut.

Dipper woke up feeling warmer than ever with a weight on his chest. He looked down and saw Pacifica laying down on top of him slightly drooling on his chest. He smiled remembering the events of the night before and seeing the beautiful girl sleeping on top of him. He kissed her on top of her head before gently rolling her off his chest and onto the other side of the bed. He stood up and yawned before walking into his kitchen. He started cooking breakfast. 

Pacifica woke up noticing a lack of Dipper in the bed with her. She slowly got up, put on one of Dipper's shirts and walked out of the bedroom. She gawked at how large the apartment actually was. She found Dipper looking out the window at the water where the sun gently was starting to reflect off of. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Good morning” She said warmly. Dipper turned around smiling and Pacifica moved her arms from his waste to his neck. She moved up on her toes a little as she leaned in to kiss Dipper: Dipper did the same. After a quick kiss Pacifica spoke up again.

“Last night was great” She said, running her hands down Dipper's chest. Dipper smiled and locked eyes with Pacifica. He leaned down and kissed Pacifica which told her all she had to know. When they separated again Pacifica put her hands on Dippers jawline feeling the short beard that Dipper had now grown.

“I like this” She said, rubbing her hands over the long stubble.

“Well I was about to shave, but I could always grow it out” Dipper said before kissing Pacificas forehead. 

“I made breakfast” He said before he walked over to his dining room table holding Pacificas hand the whole time.

“Oh by the way, I like your shirt” Dipper said flirtatiously. Pacifica blushed before responding 

“Well I look much better in it than you do” Pacifica joked

“I can't argue with that” Dipper responded before sitting down at one end of the circular table. Dipper sat on the other side. They started eating before talking again.

“Ok so you own a marina, but how do you even afford a place like this?” Pacifica asked “Rich parents?” she jokingly asked

Dipper laughed before responding “No, but I own a marina in one of the most expensive and overpriced cities in the world” He joked 

“So no rich parents?” Pacifica questioned

“No, solidly middle class” He responded. “What about you?” He asked.

“My family is pretty poor, but it doesn't really matter. You said you were from Piedmont right” Pacifica responded trying to change the subject

“Yeah, Where are you from?” Dipper asked

“A small town in Oregon called Gravity Falls” Pacifica responded “it's just about the most boring town out there, nothing cool or weird happens there” Pacifica paused before deciding to add more information. “So after highschool I applied to a few schools in California and one thing led to another and here I am, studying Marketing at SFSU and eating breakfast with my-” Pacifica stopped not knowing exactly what she should say. Pacifica decided to ask the question she wanted to ask since the start of this morning. “What are we?” She asked. Dipper paused for a second thinking about it.

“Well what do you want to be?” Dipper asked. Pacifica waited for a second and stood up. She walked over to Dipper and sat in Dippers lap before wrapping her legs around the back of the chair. She put her hands on Dipper's cheeks and leaned in close. 

“I want you… and me… together” Pacifica said before kissing Dipper. Once she pulled away she asked one last question “so, its official? Me and you together? Boyfriend and Girlfriend” Pacifica asked, still sitting on Dippers lap.

“Of course” Dipper responded. Which put a smile on Pacifica’s face. She got up before walking back towards the kitchen.

“Where ya going?” Dipper asked

“I really need to go to the bathroom” Pacifica said before opening a door and walking in. A few moments later she walked out.

“Well you found my pantry” Dipper said with a laugh. “The door to the left of the bedroom” Dipper added. Pacifica walked off to the bathroom. Dipper changed into new clothes before Pacifica walked out of the bathroom.

“Hey, can I borrow some clothes?” Pacifica asked as she walked out of the bathroom. 

“Yeah, go wild” Dipper said before he started to put on his shoes. Dipper grabbed his keys and waited by the door before Pacifica came out in clothes that were a few sizes too large, but somehow she pulled it off.

“So where are you going?” Pacifica asked Dipper.

“Well i'm gonna stop by the Coffee House and then i'm off to work” Dipper responded “you gonna come?” Dipper asked Pacifica.

“I have a morning class in a few minutes, but I can meet you at 9” Pacifica said

“Yeah, you want a ride to class?” Dipper asked.

“Of course” She responded. Before they left, Dipper handed Pacifica a grey sweatshirt with a picture of a golden sailboat sailing near some golden pine trees. Underneath the image were the words “Golden Pines Marina” were printed in bold lettering. 

“It's a bit cold out” Dipper said as Pacifica put on the sweatshirt. 

“I didn't realize you owned Golden Pines” Pacifica said a bit stunned

“You were there less than a week ago” Dipper said a bit confused

“Yeah, but i wasn't too focused on what it was named” Pacifica started as they entered the elevator “Golden Pines is one of the nicest Marinas in the bay area according to multiple magazines” Pacifica added before pulling out her phone and pulling up an article. She showed Dipper the screen which read.

“If Luxury and Simplicity had one glorious love child, that love child would most definitely be Golden Pines Marina. Located just East of the Golden Gate bridge and only a few steps away from Fishermans Wharf and all of the restaurants and shops that it includes, makes Golden Pines Marina the perfect spot for anyone located in Oakland, San Francisco, and Marin County. This newly built Marina is also exclusive with a waiting list already piling up. We weren't able to get in contact with the owner for a tour of their high class facilities (which even includes a small inn), but we have seen pictures of their high class facilities which are shown on the second page of the article...”

“One glorious love child?” Dipper asked as the elevator doors opened up. “And since when did my marina get so popular?”

“Dipper, it's always been popular, how did you not know about this?” Pacifica asked.

“I just never googled the name” Dipper responded now entering his car top up this time.

“So you didn't know you owned and ran one of the most luxurious and exclusive marinas in the bay area?” 

“I was wondering why all of a sudden I had a two year long waiting list” Dipper said. Pacifica laughed at his statement.

“Hey do you have a store?” Pacifica questioned as Dipper drove down the streets of San Francisco.

“We have one that sells replacement parts and stuff like that” Dipper replied.

“No I mean a store that sells sweatshirts and merchandise like these.” Pacifica clarified

“No, I only had a few of those made” Dipper responded. Pacifica thought for a moment before she felt the car stop in front of her class. 

“Hey you want me to pick you up too?” Dipper asked

“Yeah, I should be done around 8:30” Pacifica said before closing the door and smiling at Dipper. She walked toward the building and Dipper sat for a moment watching her walk towards the building. He smiled and drove off towards the coffee house. 

He entered the coffee house and Mabel immediately saw him and gave him a sly look. He walked up and grabbed the Coffee already waiting for him.

“You got laid” Mabel stated as she took Dipper's 5 dollar bill. Dipper ignored her and walked to his normal table and pulled out his book. Dipper looked up after what must've been an hour and saw Mabel was sitting right in front of him.

“Hey did you know that I apparently own one of the most luxurious and exclusive marinas in the bay area?” Dipper asked, wondering if he was the only one who was oblivious.

“Wait, so you’re telling me that you didn't know?” Mabel asked

“Pacifica told me this morning” Dipper responded embarrassed that he didn't know. Mabel sighed and just looked at him dumbfounded.

“Anyways, where is Pacifica anyway?” Mabel asked

“Class” Dipper responded

“Ah yes, or how I like to call it a waste of time and money” Mabel laughed as she walked away. Dipper checked his watch and saw it was already 8:20. He called after Mabel who hadn’t reached the counter yet.

“Mabel, can I get a chai tea to go?” He asked. Mabel handed him the tea quickly and he was out the door. 

He pulled up to where he had dropped off Pacifica and gave a quick honk as he saw her waiting. She smiled and got into the car. Dipper handed her the Chai tea and drove off. 

“Hey i have a question” Pacifica said

“Shoot” Dipper responded

“So if you’re all successful, then why is Mabel working in a Coffee House, I mean you said you both got an inheritance” Pacifica asked. Dipper was silent for a while as he drove down the road. Pacifica got worried that he would be mad but instead he just sighed and proceeded to answer.

“She got into some bad habits and became involved with the wrong people. Eventually most of the money was down the drain” Dipper sat in silence for a while. “She has enough for essentially a lifetime of rent, but other than that…” Dipper finished and did not expand any further. Pacifica felt bad for bringing it up but shook it off. 

“Hey do you mind if I stop by work for a quick second?” Dipper asked 

“Not at all, but can I ask why?” Pacifica asked

“Well I want to look at it after realizing that it's the love child of luxury and simplicity” Dipper replied. Pacifica laughed at his comment. They pulled up to the marina and Dipper realized what the magazines were talking about. A metal gate guarded the front of the marina while large hedges ran across the perimeter of the marina. He entered the marina and parked his car. He finally took a look at the multitude of boats that expanded across the marina and noticed that they were all high end and luxurious. He entered his office and realized that the interior consisted of expensive tile. He looked over to the receptionist and felt relieved when he remembered that he wasn't outrageously over paying her.

“Hey Susan, anything to report” Dipper asked

“Nope” the girl replied. Dipper said a quick thanks and walked out of the lobby and walked down one of the docks. He walked off towards where his boat was. Suddenly though a person walking the opposite direction bumped into Dipper. Dipper turned and so did the guy. Pacifica who was standing next to Dipper saw exactly who the guy was.

“Ugh watch where you’re going street trash” the guy said he looked toward Pacifica and smirked a bit “Pacifica, so good to see you again, you know I wasn't able to get your number after our date” He glared at Dipper before making his next statement “I don't know how this piece of street trash ended up here… I’ll have to do something about that'' the guy said, obviously trying to impress Pacifica. She just rolled her eyes and looked over to Dipper. Dipper just sighed and tried to walk away.

“Where do you think you’re going?” the guy asked Dipper “this is a private facility, and you obviously can't afford to be here” 

“How do you know?” Dipper asked. The guy smirked a little and played the worst card he could’ve played.

“Because I own the place and I've never seen you in my life” The guy said. Dipper looked horrified and worried for a moment before bursting out laughing. Pacifica joined in. The guy got angry before asking.

“What's so funny!” He asked. Dipper wiped a tear from his eye before turning to Pacifica.

“I tried to keep a straight face, but I just couldn't,” Dipper said as Pacifica laughed some more.

“I'll call security right now!” the guy screamed. Dipper finally composed himself and looked at the guy finally recognizing him.

“I’ve seen you before. You threw a hissy fit when we wouldn’t give you your dinner for free” Dipper replied. Pacifica remembered the story he was telling him on the date and could help but smile. The guy’s smile faded as he realized who he was talking to.

“Oh… you’re-” The guy started but couldn’t finish his statement

“Mason Pines” he pulled out a card that was similarly printed in gold lettering. It read- 

Mason Pines

Golden Pines Marina

Owner/CEO

Office number - 555-0901

The guy turned pale white as he realized just exactly he was talking to. “Look… im sorry, I didn't mean any of it” Dipper looked at Pacifica not knowing exactly how to respond. Pacifica looked at him and just said “Mason… will be in contact with you” she said before taking Dippers hand and walking down the dock. She looked at Dipper and smiled. 

“I know you enjoyed that” She said

“Maybe just a little” He responded “but there's something I wanted to show you. They reached the end of the dock where a beautiful Mason 43 sat at the last slip on the dock. Pacifica looked at the name on the boat and saw it said 

Pine Tree

In gold lettering. 

“What is it with you and gold?” She asked

“I don't know, I like the way it looks” Dipper joked as he climbed aboard. Holding his hand out to help Pacifica aboard.

“Do you want to take it out?” He asked Pacifica. She smirked and nodded her head.

Pretty soon Pine Tree was passing the Golden Gate as it sliced through the ocean. Pacifica stood on the bow looking out at the expansive ocean that was the Pacific.

“It's Pacifica on the Pacific” Dipper joked from the other end of the boat. Pacifica Giggled a little as she walked back towards Dipper. Dipper put the boat on autopilot as he sat down and watched the boat slice through the waves. Pacifica sat right next to him and cuddled up with him. 

“Exactly how much money do you have?” She asked genuinely interested.

“Pacifica! Don't you know you never ask a man how much he makes” He jokingly scolded. Pacifica laughed and cuddled up closer to Dipper. She relaxed smelling the salty air. After a few hours of light cuddling Dipper pointed out a town on the coast.

“Do you know what the name of that town is?” Dipper asked before he pulled in the sails and brought them a bit closer to the coast.

“What's its name?” She asked.

“Pacifica” he said

“What?” She responded thinking he just said her name.

“No, the name of the town is Pacifica” He responded. Pacifica chuckled a bit at the irony before she saw Dipper pulling a small ladder from a storage area underneath one of the seat cushions. He placed it on the back of the boat before deploying an anchor. She saw him strip down to his boxers and blushed as she realized she was staring at his toned body. She noticed a tattoo on his chest. She looked closer and noticed it was a shark. Her investigation of his tattoo was cut short when Dipper asked her something.

“Wanna go for a swim?” he asked 

“Hmm… no but I’d love to watch you” She said flirtatiously. Dipper laughed a little and jumped off the side of the boat. Dipper resurfaced and smiled.

“Man that never gets old… come on in the waters fine!” he said. Pacifica nervously scratched the back of her neck.

“Hey what's wrong?” Dipper asked as he climbed back onto the boat

“I… Don't know how to swim” Pacifica admitted.

“Oh… it might’ve been good if you told me that before we left the marina” Dipper said as he searched through the same storage area and pulled out a life jacket. He pulled Pacifica close to him and kissed her before putting the life jacket on. Dipper looked her up and down before speaking.

“You know, somehow you even pull off the life jacket” Dipper responded. Soon enough they were on their way back towards San Francisco. Dipper had put on shorts but kept his shirt off, Pacifica obviously didn't protest. Eventually Dipper was lying down while cuddled up next to him repeatedly running her hand up and down his chest. She eventually noticed a series of pinkish purple scars that formed a tight semi circle. She reached her hand to the same side of his back and felt a very similar pattern of scars.

“Where’d you get these” She asked as she ran her hand over the scars. Feeling the sporadic bumps that were present on Dippers chest.

“Oh… I was bitten by a shark” Dipper replied. Pacifica laughed while Dipper simply stayed quiet.

“Wait you’re serious?” She asked

“Yeah, I was swimming with a few friends of mine during college and randomly I felt a bunch of stabbing pains in my side. I looked over and saw a shark with its jaw locked into my side. It let go quickly after it realized I wasn't a seal” Dipper explained. “You know what, wait one second. He said before going down to the cabin below. He came back up after a minute holding his hands behind his back.

“Close your eyes” He asked. Pacifica obliged and closed her eyes. She felt Dipper sit behind her and soon enough Dipper spoke again.

“Alright open” He said. She opened her eyes and immediately noticed that she was now wearing a necklace that had a shark tooth dangling from the end of it. She looked at Dipper confused.

“Yep, just like I thought you can totally pull it off” Dipper said before seeing the confused look on her face. “Oh that was a tooth from the shark that bit me, it fell out of its mouth when it bit me” Dipper finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter and hoped you enjoyed it too. leave a comment!


	3. Breakfast at Tiffany's

Pacifica held the tooth in between her thumb and pointer finger. The necklace was tacky, but she didn't care, and like Dipper said, she could totally pull it off.

“I'm guessing the tattoo came after you got bitten by the shark?” Pacifica asked, running her hand over the tattoo.

“Well yeah, after the bite, I got the tattoo” Dipper explained 

“Well, I think it looks good” She added. She looked at the tattoo and wondered how she hadn't noticed it the night before. Then she realized she was “preoccupied”. She looked at the tattoo and noticed it was noticeably simplistic, but Dipper definitely pulled it off. She laid back down but this time lying directly on top of Dipper resting her head on his chest hearing his heartbeat. The boat rocked gently as they made their way back to the marina. Pacifica gently kissed his chest before closing her eyes. The three hours back to San Francisco flew by as it felt like minutes later they were already tying the boat off in the slip. This time Dipper was extra cautious with Pacifica knowing she couldn't swim. 

“Ok, i'm definitely going to have to teach you how to swim,” Dipper said. Pacifica laughed and looked at Dipper in the eyes.

“Sounds like a plan” she said as they kissed. They got into Dipper's car and obviously put the top down as it had become increasingly nice out as it reached the later hours of the afternoon. 

“Alright, I'm pretty tired” Dipper said as he pulled out of the marina. 

“Well we can head back to your place” Pacifica suggested “Maybe we can watch a movie and snuggle a bit” Pacifica said. 

“That sounds like the perfect end to the day” Dipper said as he took a left towards his apartment. 

Dipper and Pacifica reached his apartment as he took out his keys. Before he unlocked his door he turned to Pacifica.

“So… did you have fun?” he asked. Pacifica looked at him and smiled. 

“Yes” she replied warmly. Dipper unlocked the door and was immediately greeted with three people sitting on his couch. He sighed and promptly closed the door.

“Im sorry” He told Pacifica

“For what?” She asked

“For whats about to happen”

Dipper entered his apartment and saw three girls sitting on his couch. On the left was Mabel, then in the middle was Grenda and finally at the far right of the couch was Candy who was grinning at Dipper. 

“Hey Dipper” Mabel said sheepishly “Hey Dipper” Grenda said with a hint of guilt. 

Candy stood up before walking over to Dipper “hey Dipper” She said. Dipper didn't even acknowledge her.

“Dipper… who are these people?” Pacifica asked. Dipper sighed before explaining.

“Well you know Mabel, and Grenda is sitting on her right. Then next to her is Candy” Dipper said Candies name with a glare.

“Mabel, I thought I told you to not tell her my address!” Dipper yelled. Mabel just looked at him guiltily. 

“You know what… I'm going to take a shower to get the saltwater out of my hair and then I’ll deal with this” Dipper said with aggravation as he went into the bathroom and slammed

“Ok can someone explain to me what’s going on here?” Pacifica asked, confused. Mabel walked over to her and brought her into the hallway.

“Mabel what's going on?” Pacifica asked, confused. Why is Dipper acting all weird.

“Ok let me start from the beginning” Mabel said

“Back in highschool, I met Candy and Grenda. They transferred from a town in Oregon. Grenda was fine, Is fine, him and Grenda are friends. Candy on the other hand, really liked Dipper, I mean liked liked. She was essentially boy crazy for him. Dipper didn't feel the same way, In fact he’s Never felt the same way about her” Mabel added “So she was essentially chasing Dipper around during highschool. Dipper was obviously annoyed, but he realized college was just around the corner, so he just didn't pay any attention to Candy hoping she would take a hint. She didn't take a hint so Dipper didn't tell her where he was going to college. That actually worked out for a while. Until his sophomore year when she stalked his instagram by a fake name and found out what fraternity he was a part of. Once she came back he got the first restraining order” Mabel stated

“Wait first… as in there are multiple?”

“Yeah… anyway. Dipper got the first restraining order and for a while everything was good, but then Candy just followed him from afar. This ruined his college experience, it made the last two years of college miserable. When our Grunkles died right before Dippers graduation Dipper came to San Francisco and opened Golden Pines. That was just about a year ago and in that time he’s switched apartments six times and gotten another restraining order. Luckily she didn't and still doesn't know about Golden Pines” Mabel added 

“Wait, so why don't we just call the cops and get Candy arrested” Pacifica asked

“Because no matter what, Candy is still my friend and I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if she ended up in jail” Mabel said guiltily

“Ok, but why is she here!” Pacifica hissed. Before Mabel could respond they heard a commotion from inside.

“Candy what are you doing! Get out!” Dipper yelled. Pacifica went running back into her apartment and found Dipper forcefully shoving Candy out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. The bathroom door slammed and Pacifica glared at Candy before walking to the bathroom door. She knocked lightly before speaking.

“Hey Dipper… it's Pacifica can I come in?” She asked lightly. She heard the door lock click open. She turned the knob and entered the steamy bathroom making sure to lock the door behind her. She found Dipper sitting with his back leaning on the tub and the towel still wrapped around his waist. She sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

“I'm gonna have to move again” Dipper stated “And i really liked this place” Dipper said sadly.

“Has she really been stalking you since highschool?” Pacifica asked.

“Yep… im sorry” Dipper said

“For what” Pacifica asked

“Not telling you” Dipper replied. Pacifica just turned and looked at him before leaning in and kissing him. She pulled away and rubbed her hand, his growing stubble smiling. 

“Maybe it's time I buy a house” Dipper said to no one in particular

“Ok how much money do you have?” Pacifica asked hoping for a real answer

“Ha ha please” Dipper said as he stood up. “I guess I should change” Dipper said as Pacifica stood up next to him. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out of the bathroom making sure to close the door behind her. She stood at the edge of the room in silence. Eventually Mabel's gaze went to her neck as she noticed the shark tooth.

“Oh my god!” She said surprised “He gave it to you?!” Mabel said with a smile but still surprised

“What?” Pacifica asked

“The Shark Tooth! He gave it to you!” Mabel stated

“Uh… yeah, why?” Pacifica asked

“That shark tooth is probably his most prized possession, except, i've never seen it on a necklace” Mabel said

“What?” Pacifica asked still confused

“That shark tooth has been his most prized possession since his first year at college. He said he would never give it up or give it to anyone… and he gave it to you! He barely let anyone see it, let alone touch it! And now you're wearing it around your neck!” Mabel said with a squeal. Candy now looked over and stared Daggers at her. Pacifica blushed realizing that what was just a tooth at one point had so much emotional value to Dipper. Dipper then walked out of the bathroom now wearing a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the first few buttons undone. He was also wearing white bermuda shorts with small anchors printed on them. He walked next to Pacifica holding the bridge of his nose and looked to the group of girls around the room.

“Ok what is she doing here?” Dipper asked, obviously referring to Candy. Mabel looked at Dipper nervously and slumped down before explaining.

“She got evicted… and she needs somewhere to stay, and I kinda told her she could stay here” Mabel confessed. Dipper looked at her in disgust. 

“No! She can stay with you!” Dipper said

“No she cant. If you remember me and Andrew only have a two bedroom and the second one is Christie's room” Pacifica looked at Mabels hand and noticed for the first time that she was wearing a wedding ring. Pacifica looked at Dipper hoping for an explanation of who Christy was. 

“My niece, Mabel's daughter” Dipper explained to Pacifica who nodded before he returned his gaze to Mabel. “Then she can sleep on your couch for all I care!” he said angrily

“Grenda’s already sleeping on my couch” Mabel explained “come on Dipper… you have three bedrooms and only use one!” Mabel pleaded.

“No Mabel!” Dipper said now rubbing his temples

“Dipper! Will it really make all that much difference? I mean you have three bedrooms, you sleep in one and use the second one as an office. Just let her sleep in the guest room” Mabel pleaded

“Mabel, she stalked me throughout highschool and college! The only way I escaped her is by moving in the middle of the night and renting this apartment under a fake name!” Dipper yelled.

“I know Dipper, but come on what about second chances!” Mabel yelled. Dipper sighed.

“No Mabel” Dipper repeated.

“Why not! You have the space! She’s harmless!” Mabel said

“I have two restraining orders that say otherwise!” Dipper yelled back 

“Come on Dipper! Please!” Mabel begged

“You know what! I don't even care anymore! Take the whole god dang apartment for all I care! Im leaving!” Dipper yelled as he took his keys and stormed out of the apartment. Pacifica was quick to follow leaving the other three in the apartment. She quickly caught up with Dipper who was entering the elevator. She got in with him and they stood in silence for a while before Pacifica moved in front of him and hugged him. He hugged her back and silently they got in Dippers car.

“I have to move now” Dipper said as he put the car in reverse and started to drive away from his apartment.

“Should I bring you back to your apartment?” Dipper asked Pacifica

“Where are you going to stay?” She asked

“I'll just stay in my boat,” Dipper responded.

“No, come on you can stay with me” Pacifica said

“Pacifica, it's fine. I can just stay on my boat” Dipper responded

“Oh… I'm sorry, I said that like you had a choice” Pacifica said playfully “Come on you’re staying with me” Dipper laughed a little. The sun was starting to dip below the horizon. Dipper was driving to Pacificas apartment when he pulled into an In-N-Out. 

“The least I can do is treat you to dinner” Dipper said.

“Dipper parked his car overlooking the beach and they ate in the car. Soon enough it was dark out and Dipper drove to Pacifica’s apartment. They walked up the stairs leading to her apartment. Pacifica walked in and truly realized how small it was after spending the night in Dippers apartment. Pacificas roommate was sitting on the couch in the tiny living room eating cereal.

“Oh there you are” She said as she puffed on the joint in between her two fingers. Pacifica sighed knowing that her room would stink of pot now. 

“Tiffany, My boyfriend is staying over for the night” Pacifca said out of courtesy. Pacifica led Dipper to her room. The room in reality was the size of a large closet. Pacifica led Dipper over to her twin sized bed and laid him down. Almost as soon as Dipper hit the bed he fell asleep. Pacifica laughed and kissed Dipper on the cheek. She looked at him and took his shirt off not wanting it to get wrinkled. She laid down on top of Dipper and pulled a blanket over both of them. She quickly fell asleep.

Pacifica woke up and realized she had been drooling on Dipper's chest. She got off of Dipper and walked out into her small living room. She got some cereal and ate it while sitting criss cross on a chair while watching TV. Eventually Tiffany walked into the living room.

“So who’s the guy?” Tiffany asked

“Thats my boyfriend” Pacifica stated starkly

“And does he have a name?” Tiffany

“Nope” Pacifica responded. Tiffany rolled her eyes. Pacifica went back to the tv and for a while her and Tiffany watched TV while eating cereal. Dipper walked out of Pacifica’s room shirtless. Tiffany’s gaze immediately fixated on Dipper's chest. 

“I'm not wearing a shirt” Dipper said as he looked down at himself. Pacifica giggled a little and Dipper smiled at her before walking back into Pacifica’s room.

“I'm totally gonna hit that” Tiffany whispered.

“Yeah, no” Pacifica responded coldly. Dipper walked out of Pacifica’s room wearing the shirt he had on yesterday. He sat on the chair arm of the seat Pacifica was on.

“Hey do you have class today?” Dipper asked Pacifica while resting a hand on her back.

“No, I don't have classes on Fridays” Pacifica clarified while looking at Dipper.

“I'm gonna go get some coffee. Want to come?” Dipper asked Pacifica

“Yeah hold on one second” Tiffany stated. Dipper looked at Tiffany confused before turning to Pacifica who just looked tired. Tiffany walked into her room and Dipper looked at Pacifica.

“Did she just-” Dipper started

“Yep” Pacifica responded

“I don't suppose we can just ditch her?” Dipper asked

“She’s technically my landlord” Pacifica stated.

“I guess she’s coming” Dipper stated

The three piled into Dipper’s car. Luckily Pacifica was sitting in the front seat while Tiffany sat in one of the cramped back seats. 

“So how does a hunk like you afford a car like this” Tiffany said. Dipper was silent and so was Pacifica. Then Tiffany started running through Dipper's hair. Suddenly the car screeched to a halt. Dipper looked at Pacifica who looked at him with apologetic eyes.

“I knew I should have driven my motorcycle” Dipper said as he started driving, forcefully removing Tiffany’s hand from his hair. Dipper pulled in front of the coffee house, the tires screeching as the car halted to a stop. He quickly jumped out of the car, completely skipping opening the car door and simply jumped over the door. Tiffany walked into the coffee house and Pacifica stood and looked at Dipper with apologetic eyes.

“Im sorry. Im sorry. Im sorry. Im sorry. I'm sorry” Pacifica said as she walked up and hugged Dipper and repeatedly kissed him on the neck and cheek.

“I will buy you a house if we can ditch her right now” Dipper begged. Pacifica just looked up with mock puppy dog eyes. Dipper sighed not being able to say no to Pacifica especially when she looked at him with those eyes. Dipper sighed and looked down at the beautiful girl hugging him while looking up at him. He moved his hand from his side to the small of her back.

“Fine… We won't ditch her. But i'm not putting up with any flirtatious attitude from her” Dipper said

“And what about flirtatious attitude from me?” Pacifica said seductively, running a hand down Dippers chest. Dipper smiled and pulled her in close.

“Oh, I'll gladly put up with that” Dipper said, leaning into Pacifica. Pacifica wrapped her hands around his neck while Dipper leaned down and kissed Pacifica. 

“So you’ll stay... and not ditch Tiffany” Pacifica asked

“Fine, but I'm meeting my realtor today at eleven and now you have to come with me” Dipper responded with a smile. Pacifica laughed and responded.

“Well I would’ve come either way… but I can make up for it tonight” Pacifica said as she bit her bottom lip” Dipper smirked a little while looking at Pacifica. Pacifica grabbed his hand and had to practically drag Dipper toward the table Tiffany was sitting at. Dipper made a hand gesture to Mabel who nodded and started making drinks. Pacifica sat down and looked up at Dipper who also sat down. Almost right after he sat down Mabel came over with a coffee for Dipper and a chai tea for Pacifica. Dipper pulled out a ten and gave it to Mabel. 

“So, I never caught your name” Tiffany asked Dipper

“I don't have a name” Dipper responded coldly. Pacifica giggled into her tea.

“Oh a mystery man, i like it” Tiffany responded 

“You do know I'm dating Pacifica right?” Dipper asked Tiffany

“Oh, I know. I just want to show you all your options” Tiffany responded. Dipper rolled his eyes.

“Oh, I know all my options, but there's only one that interests me” Dipper responded looking at Pacifica. Pacifica smiled and rested a hand on Dippers thigh. Tiffany rolled her eyes.

“So what do you do Mystery Man” Tiffany asked Dipper. Dipper looked at Pacifica not wanting to say anything about Golden Pines. Pacifica understood and was ready to cover for Dipper.

“Uh… Dipper works at-” Pacifica started but was cut off by tiffany 

“A HA! So Dipper is your name” Tiffany exclaimed. Pacifica looked at Dipper.

“Im sorry. Im sorry. Im sorry. I'm sorry” Pacifica said once again. Dipper leaned in next to her ear. “You so owe me” he joked. Pacifica laughed. Dipper returned to his normal sitting position. Pacifica put her hand on the back of his head and gently played with his hair. Dipper was comforted by her touch. Tiffany just looked more aggravated. Dipper looked at his watch and noticed it was 10:30.

“Oh shoot, I still need to change” he told Pacifca. He leaned in close to Pacifica to whisper “I have clothes on my boat, I'll be right back” he told her before standing up.

“So Dipper where are we going” Tiffany asked 

“We aren't going anywhere, I have to go grab something from my apartment” Dipper clarified. “Oh, I'll pick you up in a few “ he said before he quickly kissed Pacifica and started to walk away. Pacifica watched him walk towards his car. She smiled watching Dipper get into his car and walk off. 

“UGH!” Tiffany exclaimed 

“What” Pacifica sighed

“Of course he’s playing hard to get” Tiffany said

“Tiffany, Me and Dipper are dating, he’s not playing hard to get” Pacifica said. Tiffany rolled her eyes. 

“And?!” Tiffany asked. Pacifica rolled her eyes and texted Dipper

Pacifica- Hey Dipper can you pick me up at my apartment?

Dipper- Of course, but i'm already outside the cafe

Pacifica smiled and looked outside. Sure enough right as she looked outside a blue 1970 Mustang convertible pulled up top down. Pacifica looked back towards Tiffany and said.

“Don't wait up” she said Before walking and sitting in the passenger seat. Dipper started driving off. 

“So you’re looking at apartments?” Pacifica asked

“Uh… actually houses” Dipper responded. Pacifica laughed and brought her hand back to Dipper’s hair.


	4. House Hunters

“So what’d you think?” Dipper asked Pacifica after they exited a house.

“... i dont know” Pacifica responded

‘Alright what was wrong with this one” Dipper sighed.

“Just… blue? Really?” Pacifica asked gesturing to the exterior color of the house.

“I can hire painters” Dipper responded

“Yeah, but…” Pacifica looked for another reason but her train of thought was cut off by Dipper

“Pacifica, you’ve had a problem with every house i've looked at… its been three month since I started looking at houses, I mean, I love staying with you, but Tiffany has purposefully walked into me taking a shower three times now” Dipper said

“Hey, she never saw anything” Pacifica said “Plus two of those times I was in there with you” She added. Dipper laughed a little before speaking again.

“I know, but even when I said I was just going to get a hotel room you said that hotels were made for “hookers and playboys” and then you wouldn’t let me stay on my boat either” Dipper explained. “And now you’ve had a problem with every house that i’ve looked at. Pacifica you’re amazing, but I swear to god if I have to hear Tiffany’s speech about how invigorating her vegan diet is one more time i'm going to rip my ears off” Dipper said before adding something ‘Plus I saw her eating a hamburger two days ago” Pacifica laughed and then looked up at Dipper, who now had a short neatly trimmed beard. He opened the passenger side door for Pacifica before moving to the drivers side. He started driving off before talking again.

“Pacifica…” He said “What is it” Pacifica sighed and looked towards Dipper.

“I really did have a problem with the first few houses… but I don't know… I just enjoyed waking up with you every morning and going out on dates, and getting breakfast, lunch, and dinner together. I just-” Pacifica stopped for a moment searching for the right words

“Didn't want it to end?” Dipper asked

“Yeah” Pacifica said guiltily. She quickly changed the subject “what ever happened to your old apartment” Pacifica asked

“I had security kick Candy out after the first night I spent at your place” Dipper responded.

“Wait… So instead of staying at your large expensive three bedroom apartment, you stayed in my ratty tiny and smelly apartment that doesn’t even have a stove… Or a refrigerator… now that i think about it, It doesn't even have hot water” Pacifica asked

“Yeah… the cold showers weren’t fun… but overall I was enjoying it too. Not getting walked in on while taking a shower, or waking up and having your roommate non stop flirt with me, but I did enjoy spending basically all my time with you” Dipper added. “It did scare me when you kept on bashing all these houses that we were touring” Dipper said

“Why?” Pacifica asked interested

“Well, I was going to ask you to move in with me, oh hey look at the seals” Dipper said looking at the seals resting on the docks.

“Wait what did just say” Pacifica asked

“...Look at the seals” Dipper replied

“Ok first off Sea Lions. Secondly, did you just say you were going to ask me to move in with you?” Pacifica asked a growing smile coming on her face. There was silence for a while as Dipper pulled into the marina lot. He parked and before he got out of the car he answered

“Kind of-” Dipper said and Pacifica responded right after

“Yes” She said

“What?” Dipper asked

“I'll move in with you!” Pacifica yelled

“Wait what?” Dipper asked

“Ill move in with you dork!” she yelled she hugged Dipper and kissed him. They stayed hugging for a while before Pacifica said something else.

“I love you” She said. She quickly moved backwards and covered her mouth.

“Dipper- I uh-” Pacifica was trying a way to cover the words she said. Dipper laughed. Pacifica got more and more worried as he laughed.

“What's so funny!” She yelled Dipper stopped laughing and wiped a tear from his eye before talking.

“It's just that I love you too!” Dipper said. 

“You had me worried, you jerk!” Pacifica said as she playfully punched Dipper’s arm. They got out of the car smiling, but Dipper stopped Pacifica before they walked into a building. He pulled her close putting his hands on the small of her back. Pacifica wrapped her arms around Dippers neck.

“You know… I do love you” Dipper said. Pacifica blushed looking deep in Dipper’s eyes. 

“I love you too” she responded. She stood up on her toes a little as Dipper leaned down a little meeting Pacifica. They kissed and held it for a while. Eventually they separated but Dipper kept his hands on the small of her back and Pacifica kept her arms wrapped around his neck. 

“Man, I really shouldn't have said bad things about all those houses” Pacifica said. Dipper chuckled.

“Don't worry, we’ll find one” Dipper said before pausing “I like that” he continued

“What?” She asked

“We’ll find one… I just like the way it sounds” Dipper said before taking Pacifica’s hand and walking her over to and through the doors into the Marina office. Immediately Susan was in front of them.

“Mr Pines we have a problem” the young receptionist said. 

Suddenly all three of them were sitting in Dippers office Dipper had his elbows on his desk face in his hands. Pacifica sat next to him running her hand up and down his back. Spread across his desk were numerous tabloids. All of the tabloids had multiple titles printed out like

Billionaire Boy

The Posh Playboy

The Pines

Golden Boy

Billionaire Bachelor

Each of the tabloids had a very similar article describing Dipper as the owner and CEO of Golden Pines Marina. 

“Alright thank you Susan” Dipper said prompting the girl to walk out of the office closing the door behind her.

“Dipper… It's not that bad. So what if a few magazine tabloids printed a few articles” Pacifica said “No one will remember by tomorrow” Pacifica added.

“I hope so… I just don't want to be “The Billionaire boy” Or “The Posh Playboy” or “Golden Boy” or “The Pines” well i already am one of the Pines, but i certainly don't want to be “the Billionaire Bachelor” its just… I want to be Dipper… your boyfriend” Dipper finished. Pacifica looked at her boyfriend. She sat on his lap and cupped his face with her hands. 

“Dipper, no matter what you’ll always be Dipper. Even if it is Dipper the Billionaire Boy. Let me tell you this though, you will never, ever, be the billionaire bachelor” Dipper smiled and laughed a little before Pacifica leaned close to him. Right before their lips met Pacifica said one last thing “I promise” She said as she leaned in and kissed Dipper still cupping his face feeling the short beard he had grown. They separated, but Pacifica stayed in Dippers lap with no objection from Dipper. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Dipper returned the hug and they sat there for a while. Pacifica enjoyed the way Dipper's beard felt against her skin. Eventually the moment had to end as Dipper felt a buzzing coming from her pocket. 

“Alright, i've gotta get up” Dipper said as he started to stand

“Oh come on, ignore the call” Pacifica said  
“You’re cute… but it could be important” Dipper responded as he stood up. He picked up her phone. 

“Hello?” he said. Pacifica only heard the mumbling on the other end.

“Alright, I'll see you then.” Dipper said. He turned to Pacifica. 

“That was my realtor. There’s a house she wants us to look at” Dipper asked

“When?” Pacifica asked

“Right now, It's literally just across the street” Dipper responded

“And how much does this one cost” Pacifica asked the realtor. Dipper looked over to her before speaking.

“Pacifica, cost doesn’t matter. All that matters is whether or not you liked it” Dipper replied.

“Are you only saying that because I'll freak out if I know how much it costs?” Pacifica asked. Dipper looked at the realtor who whispered something in his ear.

“You’d probably freak out” Dipper responded 

“Mason, how much does it cost?” Pacifica asked firmly. Dipper went silent for a minute before taking Pacifica out of the room into the backyard.

“Did you like the house?” Dipper asked “I’ll only tell you how much it costs if you tell me how much you liked it” Dipper added

“Fine… the house was amazing! The pool, the hot tub! That en suite! Its right next to the Marina! And it’s close to my college. It even has 3 guest rooms and two offices! The fireplace, the hardwood floors, the giant garage! I don't even own a car and I'm excited about that garage! But most importantly… the master bedroom” Pacifica said while biting her bottom lip a little. “But it has to be way out of even your price range” Pacifica said. Dipper looked and laughed a little. The realtor walked out of the back door and looked at the couple.

“I do have to warn you there have been a few people who have viewed the house already” The realtor said. Dipper took out a pen and paper. He wrote something down on the piece of paper and asked Pacifica.

“So you’d want to live here?” Dipper asked

“Mason… How much does it cost!” Pacifica asked before Dipper tore the piece of paper from the notepad and handed it to the realtor. 

“Offer them this much if we can move in before the end of the week” Dipper responded. The realtor looked at the paper and looked a little surprised before he nodded and quickly made a call walking back inside the house. Pacifica looked back at Dipper.

“How much?” Pacifica asked

“Are you ready to move in?” Dipper asked

“Mason how much!” Pacifica asked. Dipper sighed.

“Do you really want to know” Dipper asked

“Yes!” She responded

“Fine, this house in particular was listed at $19,360,172” Dipper responded. Pacifica’s mouth fell open and stayed there.

“Mason! You can't afford that?” Pacifica said

“Actually I can, do you remember what those tabloids said?” Dipper asked

“Billionaire boy” Pacifica said to herself “How much money do you have!” She asked in a whisper.

“Pacifica, dont worry about it” Dipper said.

“Dipper, at least tell me whether or not they were right in calling you Billionaire boy?” Pacifica asked. Dipper was quiet for awhile before Pacifica spoke up again “Dipper, tell me”

“They weren’t wrong” Dipper responded. Before Pacifica could respond the realtor came out.

“Mr Pines” He asked to catch Dipper's attention. Dipper turned around.

“Did they accept?” Dipper asked

“Yes, they said you can move in tomorrow” The realtor responded before walking out of the room. Dipper turned back to Pacifica and smiled.

“What do you say? Wanna move in?” Dipper asked Pacifica

“Of course billionaire boy” Pacifica said before she ran up and jumped into Dipper's arms kissing him. Dipper held her in the air for a while while they kissed. Eventually they stopped and Pacifica just hugged Dipper tightly for a while while burying her face in his chest. She felt tears rolling from her face. Dipper looked down and saw that.

“Hey are you ok?” he asked

“I’m so much better than ok” she said as she leaned up and kissed Dipper again. 

Dipper and Pacifica walked to Pacificas apartment. Hand in hand, excited to move into their new house the next day. 

“I can't believe you just spent 20 million dollars on a house” Pacifica stated.

“Oh you know what, before I forget, you might not want to tell Mabel that” Dipper replied.

“Why?” Pacifica asked confused

“She doesnt know I have that kind of money” Dipper confessed.

“How? She saw your apartment which would have at least hinted that you had a lot of money” Pacifica asked

“That was the first time she saw my apartment. I didn't even give her the address, so I have no idea how she knew where i was” Dipper replied “Then after when she asked me I just told her that I got a great deal on rent because it was a new development” Dipper explained.

“Ok well Dipper why doesn't she know?” Pacifica asked. She saw that Dipper had gotten visibly upset. She sat down on a nearby bench and gestured for Dipper to do the same. Dipper sat down next to Pacifica and slumped down. Pacifica gently rubbed his back. 

“Dipper… why doesn't she know?” Pacifica asked gently. 

“Well, when I first opened the Marina Mabel had recovered from her bad habits. She was doing better but like I said almost all of her money was down the drain” Dipper said. Pacifica had a feeling about where this was going. “She would come to me for anything and everything. Convincing me to buy it for her, the biggest purchase she got me to do was to buy her apartment building.” Dipper said “Eventually it got so bad that I had gone bankrupt and almost lost the Marina. Luckily though I didn't, I gained back some of my money, diversified my interests and started making a lot. The worst part though, was when I was on the street and homeless, she wouldn't even let me stay in her apartment” Dipper stated.

Pacifica looked at her boyfriend who had his face in his hands and felt angry, furious at Mabel, she kept cool though and asked “you were homeless?”

“Yes” Dipper said shamefully

“For how long?” She asked

“Awhile” Dipper replied

“Dipper” Pacifica said in a tone that let Dipper know he had no choice but to tell her

“6 months” He responded. Pacificas anger reached unchartable levels as she heard this.

“Alright…” Pacifica said knowing she would bring it up again later” is this why you never buy anything extravagant for yourself” Pacifica asked

“Pacifica I just bought a 20 million dollar house, that’s pretty extravagant” Dipper replied. Pacifica laughed a little but then returned to her point.

“I know but a few months ago when we were at alcatraz you wouldn't buy a 20 dollar sweatshirt for yourself, but somehow I walked out of there with one of everything” Pacifica said. Dipper sighed when he realized she had a point. “Dipper, you have to tell her… she’ll find out one way or another” Pacifica added

“I know… It’s just… she’s my sister and I don't know how I'm supposed to say no” Dipper responded.

“Don't worry, I'll be right with you the whole time” Pacifica replied. Dipper looked at his girlfriend and smiled slightly. Dipper stood up before talking.

“Come on, we’ve got a lot of packing to do” Dipper said


	5. Moving day

“You know you can always leave Pacifica for me” Tiffany said as Dipper picked up a box labeled “Pictures” and walked off towards the door

“You see if I did that I would miss Pacifica too much” Dipper replied. 

“Aww, thanks baby” Pacifica said as she appeared from the corner and gave Dipper a kiss on the cheek. Dipper smiled and put the box in his new GMC Sierra Denali. He walked back up to the apartment and looked around noticing that there were no more boxes. He checked his watch and saw that it was only 7 AM. He smiled as he realized he was about to start living with the women of his dreams. His smile faded when he realized Tiffany was approaching him again.

“I’ll miss you Dipper… of course you could always give me your address so I can come and “Hang out” when Pacifica isn't there” Tiffany said

“I will not miss you and i'd rather stick my hand in a blender than give you any part of the address” Dipper stated coldly before looking at Pacifica who was wearing overalls and a T shirt with her hair in a bun and a marker behind her ear. She looked around for a minute before looking at Dipper excitedly.

“You ready?” She asked eagerly

“Of course” He responded

The pair started to walk out of the apartment before Tiffany said one last thing.

“Can you at least buy me a house?” She asked, obviously directed at Dipper. He just continued walking towards his car. 

The truck pulled up right in front of the house. Pacifica smiled and Dipper handed Pacifica a key. She looked at it excitedly.

“You ready?” Dipper asked

“Of course” She replied. They walked up the steps before they reached the door. Dipper turned the knob and before he opened the door he smiled at Pacifica. He opened the door and exposed the large house's interior before them. Dipper and Pacifica both smiled.

“I already had the mattress brought up and put together” Dipper replied. Pacifica looked at him and bit her bottom lip a little as she leaned close to him.

“I have an idea” She said before deeply kissing Dipper. When the two separated Pacifica ran her hands down Dipper’s chest. Dipper gave her a smirk. Pacifica jumped up and wrapped her arms and legs around Dipper as he carried her off to the bedroom. Pacifica kissed Dipper's neck as he carried her, opened the bedroom door and promptly shut it behind them.

Dipper and Pacifica were cuddling under the covers of their bed in their new house. Pacifica was lying directly on top of Dipper listening to his heartbeat. Most of their clothes were thrown across the room as the couple cuddled mostly naked except for their underwear

“You were great” Pacifica said

“You say that every time” Dipper jokes

“Well, every time it's true” Pacifica replied looking up at Dipper.

“You’re amazing” Dipper said, running his hand down her back, feeling her smooth skin. 

“Well now you’re just pointing out the obvious” Pacifica replied jokingly before speaking again “You’re amazing too” She responded before closing her eyes. 

“Hey don't fall asleep, I’ve got to get to work soon” Dipper said as he looked at his watch

“Just take the day off” Pacifica requested as she relaxed.

“Pacifica, I can't, I have a big meeting later in the day” Dipper explained

“Well then skip it” Pacifica begged

“Pacifica, It's a team development meeting, I need to be there, Don't you have class anyway” Dipper responded.

“Dipper its August, I don't have class until next month” Pacifica said

“It's already August?” Dipper asked a little worriedly

“Yeah, why?” Pacifica asked

“No reason… but I need coffee before I go to work” Dipper said as he started getting up.

“That reminds me, let's go to the coffee house and tell Mabel” Pacifica said getting up.

“You know what, maybe I can just skip the meeting” Dipper said as he sat up.

“Oh no you don't mister. Come on let's go” Pacifica replied, dragging him out of bed. “It's gotta happen sometime” Pacifica finished. Dipper groaned and changed back into his clothes. He walked down the stairs to their door and opened it and saw the San Francisco Examiner on his door. He shrugged until he looked at what the title said. 

“Billionaire Bachelor, Bachelor no more” it read in big black lettering. Dipper paused as he remembered something. Pacifica wrapped her arms around his waist as he stood shocked at what he realized. He simply turned around and showed Pacifica what the headline was.

“Well at least they finally got that part right” Pacifica said as she laughed. She looked up at Dipper who was still looking shocked.

“Hey Dipper, what's wrong” Pacifica asked

“I forgot that Mabel reads these tabloids exclusively” Dipper explained “Meaning she likely read the last issue where it called me a billionaire” Dipper finished. Pacifica thought for a moment before taking Dipper’s hand and dragging him out of the house. 

“Dipper even so, then it's better to get out in front of it” Pacifica responded marching down the street.

“Pacifica-” Dipper started but was cut off by Pacifica. She turned around and looked at him.

“Dipper, you can't hide this all of your life. What happens when she comes over for a holiday and sees you in a giant house a few steps from the water?” Pacifica looked at Dipper who was scratching his neck awkwardly. “Mason!” she said sternly, waiting for a response.

“Well, all the important holidays I would go on vacation or to my parents” Dipper explained before adding something “Then any other time we would meet at her apartment or a restaurant” Dipper explained

“So thanksgiving? Christmas? New Years? Easter? Birthdays?”

“Thanksgiving is at my parents and so is Christmas except every once and a while I’ll go to a friends, New Years last year was at Cape Town, and Birthday’s, I'll go to dinner the night before and go to any number of places, last year was Cancún, the year before that was Cape Town, the years before I was in college and we lived a couple hundred miles apart and I was a broke college kid then” Dipper explained. Pacifica looked confused.

“Wait if you’re 23 then that means you would've had money in your senior year of college? Ok when exactly did you open the Marina?” Pacifica asked, trying to work out the timeline. “Mabel said your grunkles passed away your senior year, so when did you exactly go to college and when did you graduate?” Pacifica asked. Dipper scratched his chin for a while.

“I actually skipped a few years in highschool. I graduated four years ago” Dipper replied. Pacifica looked on confused and dragged Dipper back to the house. They sat on the backyard patio.

“Ok, I am officially tired of randomly finding out about this stuff on the fly! Mason, you’re going to sit here and tell me everything!” Pacifica demanded while walking across the Patio with water in her hand. Dipper was quiet for a while and Pacifica sat next to him on the steps. 

“Dipper, I love you, but I'm sick and tired of finding out important information about you randomly and sporadically” Pacifica said. Dipper sighed and began talking.

“Candy started stalking me freshman year of highschool. By May I was sick and tired of it so I went to my guidance counselor and started the program to skip grades, hoping that I would just end up a year or two higher than her” Dipper explained. “After I took the test to determine the grade I should be in, it turned out I could go to college the following year. I went to Loyola Marymount. I never told Mabel what college I ended up choosing because I knew she would tell Candy” Dipper continued. “Eventually a parents weekend letter ended up In Mabel's hands, which in turn ended up in Candy’s hands” Dipper said. Pacifica looked confused. “Mabel likely told you Candy stalked my social media until she figured it out, but I don't have social media. Anyways Candy found out, dropped out and stalked me. Threatening my girlfriend of the time until she broke up with me. I dealt with it until I graduated. Which was when I was nineteen. I actually already had the Marina by then” Dipper responded.

“Ok then when did you get the Marina?” Pacifica asked

“I got the Marina when it was just a small piece of land with a dock. My grunkles bought it for me when they were in California for vacation. They visited me and I told them about my dream to open a Marina, and they bought the property. Mabel at the time had just finished highschool and was applying to San Francisco State” Dipper said. Pacifica looked confused.

“Wouldn’t that mean that we would have overlapped at least 2 years?” Pacifica asked.

“Well yeah, except in her sophomore year my grunckles died and she got into her bad habits, meaning that when you went for your freshman year she was already dropped out” Dipper replied.

“And where were you those two years?” Pacifica asked.

“I was in San Francisco, but I told Mabel I was still in Los Angeles because she would’ve just told Candy. It actually worked until a little before I was 21, which was a little after my grunkles died. Mabel texted me apologizing and I told her I was moving to San Francisco. By then Golden Pines was a full fledged Marina which was doing good. It was the first time I was making some real money and Mabel had just gotten into her bad habits. She came over to my apartment and we celebrated our 21st birthday. Then a week later Candy was at my door” Dipper was rubbing the bridge of his nose now. Pacifica looked at her boyfriend who obviously tired and stressed out. She felt bad not knowing how much he had been through. She kissed his temple and cradled his head. Dipper sighed and continued.

“That happened a while until I stopped telling Mabel my address. After my third apartment was when I became homeless for six months which was from June to November. The Golden Pines was doing good, but we were expanding and had a lot of expenses, so after 6 months I moved into my fourth apartment and then the same thing happened until the sixth apartment which was my last apartment” Dipper replied.

“And Mabel doesn’t think you have any money because she thinks you’re still recovering from bankruptcy?” Pacifica asked. 

“Yeah” Dipper replied.

“And what were Mabel's bad habits?” Pacifica asked

“She was a college student who now had a lot of cash, she was addicted to so many kinds of drugs, one of the things that bankrupted me was buying off her debts” Dipper responded. He was silent for a while after. Pacifica suddenly realized something

“You don't want to tell Mabel our address because she will just tell Candy” Pacifica stated

“Yeah, that and it will lead to the conversation where she says how I am selfish for hoarding all this money to myself” Dipper responded

“I'm also guessing that when you told me she had just enough money for free rent for the rest of her life was just a lie and in reality you don't charge her rent” Pacifica said

“Im sorry for lying about that there’s no excuse” Dipper replied

“It’s fine Dipper, I'm not mad, I'm just upset that you didn't tell me, It hurts me knowing that you’ve been going through this alone” Pacifica said “Now tell me why you haven’t been sleeping” Pacifica stated which prompted a surprised look from Dipper.

“What?” Dipper asked

“Dipper, I can tell you haven’t been sleeping much. Did you forget that im always sleeping right next to you, and im a light sleeper, and i've been losing sleep because you’ve been losing sleep” Pacifica stated

“She took a credit card out in my name” Dipper stated

“When?” Pacifica asked

“Right after I kicked out Candy” Dipper replied

“Did you cancel it?” Pacifica asked

“Well I didn't know about it until a week or two ago when I got a bill with a huge amount of debt, so I cancelled it and just paid off the debt” Dipper replied. Pacifica realized why he paid off the debt instead of reporting it as a fraudulent account. Pacifica looked at Dipper, realizing that The late morning sun illuminated Dipper’s face, showing the tear falling from his eye. He quickly wiped it away. She pulled out her phone and called Golden Pines.

“Hello Golden Pines, this is Susan speaking, how may I help you today” Susan asked

“Hey Susan, it's Pacifica” Pacifica replied. Dipper looked confused not knowing what Susan she was talking to.

“Oh Hi Pacifica, is Mr Pines coming in today, I haven't seen him come in yet” Susan asked

“That’s actually why I was calling, Dipper woke up today with a fever, so he won't be coming in today, I'm not sure about tomorrow either, we’ll just have to play it by ear” Pacifica said. Dipper looked at her a little shocked, but before he could say anything Pacifica shook her head telling him not to speak up.

“Oh, alright. Should i cancel the team meeting today?” Susan asked

“Yeah... you know what clear his schedule for the next week” Pacifica responded

“...ok, Is there anything else I can do for you” Susan asked

“Nope, Have a good day Susan” Pacifica responded before hanging up her phone. She looked at Dipper who was still a little shocked.

“Im putting you on bedrest for at least the next 24 hours” Pacifica responded

“But-” Dipper said but was interrupted.

“Doctors orders” Pacifica responded. Dipper laughed a little before standing. 

“How did I get so lucky” He asked Pacifica

“It was the car” Pacifica joked. Dipper laughed before Pacifica led them up to the bedroom.

“Hey, we still need to move you in” Dipper said stopping

“Don't worry, I'll call a few friends over to help me” Pacifica said before pulling his arm prompting them to climb the last few steps. They walked into the bedroom. 

“I haven’t met any of your friends before” Dipper stated. Interested in who Pacifica’s friends were.

“And you can meet them after your bedrest order is lifted” Pacifica said with a little laugh. “I also haven't met your friends” Pacifica responded

“Most of them are up in L.A.” Dipper responded

“Then we’ll have to take a trip soon” Pacifica responded before kissing Dipper’s forehead and walking out of the bedroom turning off the lights and walking out the door. She texted her friends who were all happy to help her move boxes into the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know this chapter was likely super boring, but I needed to write it out to sort out the timeline.


	6. The Friends

Pacifica’s friends entered the house in amazement. They all looked around in amazement as they saw how large it actually was. They each walked in with a box.

“Ok, so you weren’t kidding when you said it would leave us amazed” One girl said. Pacifica laughed a little. 

“How much did this house even cost?” A young college guy asked. Pacifica didn't answer not wanting to come off as someone who bragged about her boyfriend's money. All of her friends, however, looked at her expectantly. She waved the question off. 

“So where is this guy anyway?” another guy asked

“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys to be quiet by the Master bedroom, He’s sleeping” Pacifica responded.

“What is he like totally wasted?” the girl asked

“No, Sandra, He’s had a long month” Pacifica said, knowing that Dipper wouldn’t appreciate it if a bunch of college kids knew about his problems, and knowing that Sandra would tell literally everyone she knew. One of the guys opened up the box labeled pictures. He took the first photo out of the box which was nicely framed. It showed her and Dipper standing on Dippers boat smiling.

“Hey this guy looks familiar” The guy said

“Oh my god Alex! That's the Billionaire Boy!” Sandra said before turning to Pacifica “you never told me you were dating the billionaire boy!” Sandra screeched. The other boy just looked frustrated. 

“The billionaire boy? Who’s that” The other guy asked. Alex was quick to respond

“Some super rich dude” Alex responded 

“UGH! Not just some “Super rich dude” Sandra responded in a mocking tone she said to Alex. She turned to the other boy “Will, This guy might be the youngest billionaire in the world” Sandra added. Will just looked more aggravated.

“Guys, we are here to move my stuff, not to talk about my boyfriend” Pacifica responded before walking out towards Dipper’s truck, Sandra followed. Alex looked at Will confused.

“Dude, what's up with you?” Alex asked “You look like you’re about to explode” he added. Will just walked away.

Pretty soon all the boxes were moved into the house and they were taking a break. Sandra and Pacifica were looking at Pacificas box of photos in the living room while Alex and Will were standing in the kitchen

“Aww! You two look super cute in this one” Sandra said

“Oh yeah, he took me to alcatraz that day” Pacifica looked down at her shirt which Dipper had bought her that day and smiled.

“Ok, I have to meet this guy” Sandra said 

“And you will, but please let him sleep” Pacifica said “He wants to meet you guys too, but he hasn’t been sleeping well lately” Pacifica finished. Sandra looked at Pacifica sympathetically.

“I forget that rich people get stressed out too” Sandra replied. “So how big is he?” Sandra said winking at Pacifica. Pacifica’s face grew red as she looked away. In the kitchen Alex and Will were drinking water.

“Dude, seriously what's wrong with you?” Alex asked. Will sighed before Alex officially realized what was going on.

“Come on dude! I thought you were over her!” Alex whisper yelled

“It’s not that easy, I never told her how I felt, Maybe I should tell her, let her know that there are other options out there” Will said

“Dude, no. She is happier than I have ever seen her. Maybe you just have to have to realize that she doesn't feel that way about you” Alex responded

“You don't know that! She could like me!” Will screamed causing Sandra and Pacifica to walk over to the kitchen.

“Hey what’s going on?” Pacifica asked. Will was beat red and Alex just looked exasperated. Will seemingly gathered whatever courage he had as he screamed again.

“PACIFICA I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU” Will screamed slightly out of breath. Pacifica was taken aback by the statement. Partially from what he just told her and partially because he screamed it loud enough to be heard from down the street. They all stood in awkward silence for a while before they heard something. Dipper rounded the corner and came into the kitchen. They all looked at him seeing he was only wearing his boxers.

“Dipper I thought I told you to sleep, remember ” Pacifica said breaking the silence

“Yeah, but I heard a loud noise which woke me up” He said before kissing Pacifica on the forehead. He looked towards Pacificas friends then back towards Pacifica.

“I'm only wearing boxers aren't I?” Dipper asked. Pacifica blushed a little and looked down

“Yeah” she replied with a giggle.

“I'll be right back” Dipper replied before walking back up the stairs towards the bedroom. They were once again put into awkward silence before Sandra spoke up.

“Wow, he really is big,” Sandra replied, not talking about his body size. Pacifica once again giggled before realizing what Will just said to her. Alex looked at Will before slapping him on the back of the head.

“Ow what was that for!” Will yelled

“For being an Idiot! Come on I told you not to tell her!” Alex yelled. Before they could get too much into the conversation Dipper walked back into the room buttoning up a casual shirt. He looked at Pacifica’s friends before talking again.

“Sorry about that, anyway i'm Dipper” He said as he put his hand out towards Will first. Will just shot him a glare as Dipper’s hand was left in the air. Alex quickly intercepted Dipper's hand shake.

“Nice to meet you man, I'm Alex. Then this idiot” he said pointing to Will “ Is Will” Alex said

“It’s good to meet you,” Dipper said before turning his head towards Sandra, who was going for a hug instead of a handshake. Sandra hugged Dipper tightly before saying something.

“After everything Pacifica told me about you I can already tell that you two are perfect for each other, so for that you get a hug” Sandra said. Dipper chucked a bit.

“Hey, I just got the best idea! Have you guys eaten yet?” Dipper asked. Will was about to say something but Alex interrupted.

“Nope”

“Perfect, We have to get something to eat, my treat! Let me just get my wallet” Dipper said before walking upstairs followed by Pacifica. Sandra looked towards Will.

“What do you think you’re doing you idiot!” She whisper yelled

“Do you really think she belongs with this guy?” Will asked

“Yes! He is literally perfect for her! They love each other so stop meddling!” Sandra yelled. Will just rolled his eyes before pulling out his phone.

“Dipper, you really don't have to take them out to lunch” Pacifica said “You should be resting!” Pacifica added

“Come on Pacifica, it’ll be an hour and once we’re home I'll do whatever you tell me to” Dipper replied.

“Anything?” Pacifica asked, biting her bottom lip.

“Anything” Dipper said before kissing Pacifica.

“Alright… but when we get back you go straight to bed” Pacifica said before the couple walked down the stairs.

The group ended up sitting at a circular table not knowing what had happened just before he came into the room. Dipper looked at the shirt Alex was wearing and noticed it was a 49ers shirt.

“You a 49ers fan?” Dipper asked alex. The two started a conversation talking about the 49ers. Pacifica felt a buzz come from her phone; she looked at it and understood immediately.

Sandra- Come to the bathroom.

She excused herself from the three of them and walked towards the bathroom. Once she reached the bathroom she found Susan.

“What was Will thinking!” She whisper yelled

“I don't know! Pacifica I swear I didn't know he was going to do that!” Sandra replied “You don't like him right?” The suggestion made Pacifica want to throw up in her mouth.

“Ewww! No. I love Dipper!” She said before taking a long pause “In fact I think he might be… you know” Pacifica said with a smile.

“Really!” Sandra said with a happy shriek. The pair hugged before they left the bathroom Sandra asked one last thing. 

“You want to marry him one day?” Sandra said looking for confirmation.

“I do, he’s just so amazing! I never thought it was possible to love someone so much!” Pacifica replied barely able to hold her excitement to what she just said. Sandra hugged Pacifica again.

“When you get married, I hope you know I'm going to be your maid of honor” Sandra said prompting a laugh from Pacifica. The pair walked out and saw Dipper and Alex laughing together. 

“He even gets along with my friends” Pacifica said to herself before she sat in her chair and moved closer to Dipper hugging his arm a little bit. Dipper smiled.

“Alright man, I gotta ask you about your tattoos” Alex asked. Dipper had obtained a few more since the start of summer. Two swallows and a nautical star.

“Well the Swallows represent 5000 nautical miles each” Dipper stopped and looked at Pacifica before continuing “and then the nautical star is supposed to always lead me back home” Dipper said. Pacifica wanted to melt into Dippers arms right then. She looked up at Dipper and gave him a quick kiss. 

“So you’re a sailor?” Alex asked

“Oh yeah, I own a Mason 43. I'll have to take you guys out on-” Dipper was cut off by Will.

“So you have a drug addict as a sister?” Will asked Dipper. Dipper looked at Will shocked. He looked toward Pacifica who was just as shocked as he was. Pacifica saw Dipper grow tense and visibly angry. She put a hand on his back. Dipper turned his attention back towards Alex.

“I'll have to take you guys out on it sometime” Dipper said, trying to push past the awkwardness that was radiating off the table. 

“So do you have any tattoos Alex?” Dipper asked

“Nah, i've always wanted to get one though” Alex said.

“If you want i can give you the name of the guy who did mine. He’s extremely-” Dipper was once again cut off by Will.

“So Mason you were homeless?” Will asked, receiving aggravated looks from everyone. Pacifica looked at Dipper who now looked like an abandoned puppy remembering those 6 months”

“He’s extremely talented” Dipper finished taking out a pen and writing something down. He handed the paper to Alex before saying “That’s his number, he only does it by appointment” Dipper finished. The tension could’ve been cut by a knife.

“And your great uncle, who you were extremely close with was a known criminal who had been arrested multiple times!” Will said, raising his voice a little. Head’s had started to turn. Dipper clenched his fists. 

“And you’ve once lost everything you’ve owned in less than a few months!” Will was now yelling. Dipper was still sitting his fists clenched.

“I'm here to meet Pacifica’s friends, not to dwell on my past” Dipper said starkly

“Well how about we start dwelling on your past then! Did Pacifica even know any of this?!” Will yelled.

“My past happened, I can't change that” Dipper replied flatly

“Pacifica deserves better than you!” Will yelled.

“How about you sit down and I can explain?” Dipper responded. Pacifica was getting angrier and angrier at Will.

“I don't need you to explain! I have all the facts, but you’re trying to hide them from Pacifica!” Will screamed

“I'm not trying to hide anything, Pacifica knows it all” Dipper responded trying to stay calm “Now if you sit down we can put this all behind us” Alex looked over at Will and whispered

“Dude just sit down”

“You don't deserve to be rich! You should still be homeless! Rotting on the street like the scum you are!” Will screamed. Dipper stood up furious.

“What are you gonna do, punch me?” Will asked “Go ahead! Show everyone who you really are! Punch me!” Will shouted. 

“This should cover what we ordered including a tip. I hope you have a good time” Dipper said as he put a hundred on the table. He took out his car keys and handed them to Pacifica before walking out of the restaurant his head slumped down a little. The restaurant looked over at the table in silence, Many of the other patrons giving will disapproving glares. Pacifica slumped down and put her face in her hands. Tears coming from her eyes. 

“Geez, what a douche!” Will added. 

“What’s wrong with you!” Alex asked. 

“What do you mean?” Will asked genuinely confused 

“He was nothing but nice to us! Yet all you do is yell and insult the guy and dredge up his past!” Sandra yelled before walking over to Pacifica.

“How can you not see it! He’s a douche! It's obvious!” Will yelled and received disapproving looks all around the restaurant.

“He did absolutely nothing to deserve that!” Alex said.

“He was nothing but nice to all of us! He didn't have to take us out to eat! He certainly didn't have to pay!” Sandra added before Will could respond Pacifica spoke up.

“He was nothing but nice to you and all you did was insult him! He is the most caring and sweet guy i’ve ever met and he was nice enough to want to meet my friends and get to know them! Yet all you did was dredge up his past! You even said he deserved to be homeless! You’re the only douche here!” Pacifica screamed

“Pacifica how do you not see it! You deserve someone better than that jerk!” Will yelled

“There is no one better than that amazing, kind, and sweet man!” Pacifica yelled before walking out of the restaurant followed by Alex and Sandra. They all got into Dippers truck. Pacifica started driving away towards Alex and Sandra's apartment. They reached the apartment building.

“Hey… We really liked Dipper” Sandra said to Pacifica.

“Yeah, he was great” Alex added. 

“Thanks… I just feel bad, he was all excited to get to know you guys and Will ruined it” Pacifica said

“Well, how about me and Alex come over again and we can have a do-over” Sandra suggested. 

“Yeah, we’d both love to get to know Dipper” Alex added

“Yeah, maybe we can get pizza tomorrow?” Sandra asked.

“I'll ask Dipper, but I think he’ll be up for it” Pacifica replied with a slight smile on his face. “I know it's only been a few months, but I really think I found the one” Pacifica added. Alex and Sandra smiled.

“Tell us if we’re on for Pizza tomorrow” Sandra said before getting out of the car followed by Alex. 

Pacifica entered the house and dropped Dippers keys in the catch all. She walked up the stairs into the bedroom. The lights were turned off, which didn't surprise Pacifica. She gently closed the door behind her and walked over to the bed. Dipper was lying on his side facing the left side of the room. Pacifica got under the covers with Dipper and hugged him tightly putting her nose to the back of his head smelling his hair. She wrapped her legs around his before Dipper spoke.

“You know, I think I only like two of your friends” Dipper said, surprising Pacifica. Pacifica laughed a little at his statement.

“I think I realized the same thing” Pacifica said before kissing the back of Dipper's head. “I love you” Pacifica said

“I love you too” Dipper replied. Pacifica pulled in closer holding herself tight against Dipper. She nuzzled her face into Dippers soft hair, smelling the sweet smell of his shampo. 

“Hey, let's go on a trip” Dipper suggested

“What?” Pacifica asked still smelling Dipper’s hair

“Let's go on a trip” Dipper repeated

“Why?” Pacifica asked slightly confused

“I don't know, consider it my birthday present” Dipper responded. Pacifica remembered the date and responded.

“Oh my god! I'm the worst girlfriend in the world!” Pacifica exclaimed

“What?” Dipper asked confused

“Your birthday is in two days and I completely forgot!” Pacifica exclaimed “I'm so so so sorry!” Pacifica stated before kissing Dippers neck

“Pacifica don’t worry about it” Dipper replied

“Dipper! I have to worry about it! I can't believe I forgot!” Pacifica replied

“Pacifica, its finne, I don't even celebrate my birthday anyway” Dipper responded

“I didn't even get you anything!” Pacifica said

“Pacifica, like I just said, I don't even celebrate my birthday anyway” Dipper responded

“Well you’ll celebrate it this year” Pacifica stated

“Pacifica, I'm serious” Dipper responded.

“Fine” Pacifica said “Where are we going to go on this trip?” Pacifica asked

“Anywhere you want” Dipper responded

“Hmm, your parents house” Pacifica responded

“Wait, I just offered to take you anywhere in the world, and you want to go to coastal Connecticut?” Dipper asked confused

“Yeah, why?” Pacifica asked

“I mean I thought you were going to choose like Greece or Cancún… but coastal Connecticut it is” Dipper responded pulling out his phone. 

“Ok tomorrow at 6PM we’ll go, let me just text my parents” Dipper responded.

“Perfect” Pacifica said. Pacifica thought for a while before texting Sandra.

Pacifica- Can you and Alex help me with something?

Sandra- Yeah, what is it?

Pacifica- I totally forgot about Dipper’s birthday and have to get the best gift ever

Sandra- Alright what do you need us to do?

Pacifica- Meet me at the mall at 7 AM

Sandra- Alright see you then


	7. The Present

Pacifica woke up early and got a taxi to the Mall. She looked at her phone which displayed the time. It was only 6:55 as the taxi pulled up to the mall, but Alex and Sandra were already waiting outside the mall in the cold morning air.

“Thanks for coming you guys” Pacifica said as she walked up to them

“No problem, when is Dipper's birthday anyway?” Sandra asked

“Tomorrow” Pacifica responded “But me and Dipper are leaving at 6” 

“Ok so we have 11 hours to find the best gift ever” Sandra said

“Well less” Pacifica responded “Oh by the way, do you guys want to come over as a surprise for Dipper for lunch?” Pacifica asked

“Yeah, who else is coming” Alex asked

“No one” Pacifica replied

“Wait, so you didn't invite any of Dipper's friends?” Sandra asked then saw the worried look on Pacifica’s face “You know what, it doesn't matter, Let's find the perfect gift”

Pacifica started looking around in a store that smelt like cheap cologne. Alex walked up next to her.

“How much can you even spend anyway” He asked. Pacifica looked in her purse and counted the cash she had on hand.

“$120” She responded. Alex nodded before looking back at Pacifica

“How do you even have that? I mean you don't work or anything” Alex asked

“I stopped at a pawn shop today… and kind of sold some of my stuff” Pacifica explained. Alex looked at her dumbfounded.

“You realize you realize your boyfriend’s nickname is Billionaire Boy, right?” Alex asked. 

“I know, but It’s just I wasn't going to take his money to buy him a present, that's like him buying himself a present” Pacifica explained with a sigh.

“Alright, Let's find the perfect present for him then” Alex responded before he walked to a different section of the store.

Dipper woke up and looked around. He didn't see Pacifica in their room. He walked downstairs confused. He found nothing anywhere downstairs. He picked up his phone and texted her.

Dipper- Where are you?

Pacifica- Went to the mall with Alex and Sandra to shop for our trip

Dipper- Do you want my debit card?

Pacifica- No, were just window shopping

Dipper- Well do you want me to swing by and give you my card so you can do some real shopping?

Pacifica- No! Don't come to the mall

Dipper- You realize why that would make me want to come to the mall right?

Pacifica- Yep, but i know you’ll stay home

Dipper- How do you know?

Pacifica- Because I asked you not to

Dipper- Ah, so you found my weakness?

Pacifica- Your biggest weakness and strength. Love you dork. See you soon

Dipper- Love you too

Dipper smiled at his phone before saying something 

“She’s adorable”

At the mall Pacifica had just put her phone away before she said something.

“He's adorable”

Pacifica had looked through half the mall by now and still hasn't found anything. She sighed and texted her group chat with Susan and Alex.

Pacifica- You guys found anything yet?

Alex- Nope, unless he wants a backmaster 3000

Sandra- Nothing yet, what do you even buy a billionaire?

Dipper started packing for the trip when he looked around and realized Pacifica hadn't packed either. He called her.

“Hey Pacifica, it's Dipper” Dipper said. Pacifica laughed a little, even though Dipper knew that his name showed up when he called, he always added his name

“Whats up Dippy?” She said in a cute voice

“Dippy?” Dipper asked, confused.

“Oh, do you not like it, i thought it was cute” Pacifica said

“Pacifica it's perfect… I was just wondering whether or not I should pack for you, or will you be back in time?” Dipper asked

“If i didn't know any better I would say that you are trying to figure out if i'm really window shopping” Pacifica said with a laugh

“Alright that was part of the reason I called, but i'm thinking we can leave at around three, it's going to take us about half an hour to get there and then we can pick up something we can eat” Dipper replied

“That sounds perfect, when will we get there?” Pacifica asked

“Uh… We should get there around 3 AM… I'm sorry, I forgot about time zones when I booked the flight” Dipper said guiltily.

“It’s fine Dippy. Why don't you get us packed and by the time you're done I should be home” Pacifica responded before walking up to a record store

“Alright, see you soon” Dipper said before he hung up Pacifica said one last thing.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Pacifica asked

“Yeah go ahead” Dipper responded

“Why don't you celebrate your birthday?” Pacifica asked. She heard Dipper sigh a little on the other end.

“My Grunkles died a few days before my 21st birthday. Then on my birthday when I officially could buy alcohol I got piss drunk and almost blacked out. It was basically the first and last time I was drunk then the next few years I just kind of didn't celebrate it” Dipper explained “Why?” He added

“I don't know, I’ve always loved my birthday, so it was weird to me finding out that you didn't celebrate yours” Pacifca said

“Well… Alright you know what?” Dipper asked

“What?” Pacifica asked, curious.

“We can go out to a special birthday dinner once we’re in Connecticut” Dipper responded

“Alright Dippy, I love you” Pacifica said

“Love you too” Dipper said before hanging up. Pacifica looked at the time and saw it was already 8:30. 

Hours passed and somehow the group had searched through almost every store and found nothing.  
Sandra- Why don't you just get him something tacky?

Pacifica- Do you know the first gift he gave me?

Sandra- What did he give you?

Pacifica- the tooth of a shark that bit him

Sandra- Ok so tacky is out of the option

Alex- Dang, he got bitten by a shark? This guy just gets cooler and cooler

Pacifica laughed and entered a store. She looked around and realized she was in a jewelry store. She sighed knowing Dipper doesn't even wear jewelry. She realized that they only had a few stores left. 

“Does he even wear jewelry” Sandra asked startling Pacifica

“Yeah he doesn't seem like the type of person to wear jewelry” Alex said

“I know, but seeing as you two are here, I'm assuming we ran out of stores” Pacifica responded before looking through the numerous glass cases. She checked the time and saw it was already 11:30. She sighed and a salesman came over. 

“Hi ma’am can I help you today?” The salesman asked

“Um yes, I was just looking for a gift for my boyfriend” Pacifica responded

“Alright, and what are you looking to spend?” The salesman asked.

“Um… less than 120” Pacifica responded. The salesman though for a bit before asking another question

“What is he like?” the salesman asked. Pacifica thought for a while before responding.

“He owns a sailboat, he loves the water, He owns an old 1970 Mustang” Pacifica started not wanting to get too personal with the salesman. She looked up towards the salesman who already pulled out three watches. He pointed to the first one which had a dolphin on both sides of the band.

“This one is waterproof and fully submersible, but it is not a watch for occasions in which you’ll need to dress up” he pointed to the second watch which had a white face with a teal outline. It looked like an old aviator watch. “This watch is good for any day of the week, and is also waterproof” he pointed to the third watch and simply stated “This is a simple watch, but it's neither water resistant of water proof” Pacifica looked over the three watches and grabbed the one in the middle and handed the man the money. She walked out of the store and met up with Alex and Sandra who were sitting in the food court. She smiled at them.

“So what’d you get?” Sandra asked. Pacifica took out the watch box and opened it showing her.

“He’s gonna love it” Sandra said with a smile. Pacifica took out her phone and called Dipper.

“Hey Dippy!” She said into the phone.

“Hey Pacifica, whats up?” Dipper asked

“Hey are you busy?” She asked

“No, turns out when you own a successful business you can just pay people to run it for you” Dipper replied. Pacifica laughed.

“Then can you come pick us up?” Pacifica asked

“Of course, I got us packed, confirmed our seats on the plane, and confirmed our hotel room” 

“Where are we staying?” Pacifca asked.

“The Fishers Inn. Ugly name beautiful rooms” Dipper said. Pacifica laughed and heard a car engine start.

“Dippy, are you in your car?” Pacifica asked

“...Why do you ask..” Dipper asked

“I'll see you in a few” Pacifica said before hanging up. Soon enough Dippers blue mustang pulled out in front of the food courts. They all piled into the car.

“So how did window shopping go?” Dipper asked with his eyebrow raised looking at Pacifica.

“Well… you know, boring”

“I don't know how you spent more than 5 hours window shopping, that sounds like it would get boring after the first 5 minutes” Dipper said before driving off not noticing the bag stuffed in Pacificas purse. Dipper started driving down the road. Back towards the house. 

“Hey Alex Sandra I have no clue where you live” Dipper stated.

“Surprise, birthday lunch!” Pacifica said.

“Alright” Dipper said as he drove off towards the house.

“Wait, you’re not confused or surprised? Or even mad?” Sandra asked

“Well, Pacifica set it up. Generally to me that means i’ll have a good time” Dipper stated as he pulled the car into the driveway. Dipper walked up the steps, a pizza waiting by the door. The four ate and soon enough it was three. 

“Can I give you guys a ride back on our way to the airport?” Dipper asked

“No, were going to walk” Sandra responded

“Alright, well we’ll see you guys later” Dipper said waving to them as they left. Dipper turned back to Pacifica who was looking at the suitcases

“Have you successfully repacked?” Dipper asked

“Yeah, one question though. How did you mistakenly end up packing three shirts, two pairs of pants and no underwear?” Pacifica asked amused

“Who said it was a mistake?” Dipper asked. Pacifica ran her hands down Dipper’s chest.

“It was a mistake wasn't it?” Pacifica asked

“Yeah” Dipper said. Pacifica giggled.

“Well thanks for trying Dippy” Pacifica responded, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“I called my parents earlier today and they are very excited to meet you. They said they also had a surprise for my birthday, so im 90 percent sure they bought me a sweater, or invited one of my ex girlfriends” Dipper said jokingly 

“Wait, I thought they were excited to meet me?” Pacifica asked

“They are, but they believe that “it's not awkward unless you make it awkward” Dipper replied

“Wait, you have a girlfriend from Connecticut?” Pacifica asked

“No, but my college girlfriend that Candy threatened eventually moved to the same town as my parents, they have brunch every sunday” Dipper replied. Pacifica laughed as they walked out to the garage and got into Dippers truck. They started driving towards the airport before Pacifica asked a question

“Did you ever date Candy?” Pacifica asked

“God no” Pacifica replied “Before i even knew she was crazy I didn't like her” Dipper replied “although that doesn't mean she hasn't tried to force it onto me” Dipper replied

“Ok now you have to tell me the story” Pacifica demanded. Dipper laughed a little before continuing.

“Well, Mabel gave Candy my spare key, and one night Candy comes into my apartment. It's like 2 or 3 am and Candy wanders into my bedroom and goes fully nude. Climbs into my bed and waits for me to wake up. Little did she know, I let my friend stay in my apartment while I was on vacation. Lets just say they were both very surprised when they woke up” Dipper finished. Pacifica laughed but had another question.

“Hey, why does Mabel always give Candy your information when she knows she stalks you and makes your life miserable?” Pacifica asked.

“Well she thinks we “belong with each other” and “we are destined to be together” Dipper replied

“Wait, but she sent me to your work when she knew I liked you?” Pacifica asked confused

“She would always say “Practice for Candy” and stuff like that, but like I said I always sent them away until I met you” Dipper replied

“Wait, if she had your work address why did she never send Candy?” Pacifica asked

“Mabel said that she wasn't going to send her future sister in law to a “disgusting wet boat parking lot” She's also never been to Golden Pines herself” Dipper responded. Pacifica laughed and smiled

“Oh my god… Golden Pines sounds like a strip club” Dipper added. Pacifica snorted and burst out laughing. When she composed herself Dipper looked to her.

“You're pretty when you laugh” Dipper said 

“You’re cute” Pacifica said before leaning over trying to kiss Dipper on the cheek, but was cut off by the seat belt. Dipper laughed a little and put his hand on her thigh.

“I love you” Dipper said.

“I love you too Dippy” Pacifica said putting her hand on top of Dippers. She did wonder one last thing.

“Hey, How many girlfriends have you had?” Pacifica asked. Dipper thought for a moment before responding.

“Including or not including you?” Dipper asked

“Including me” Pacifica responded

“Two” Dipper replied

“Wait, You’re a billionaire and you only had one other girlfriend?” Pacifica asked

“Yeah, after Candy threatened my college girlfriend I never got involved with the dating scene again, that is of course until I met you” Dipper replied

“How about hookups?” Pacifica asked. Dipper looked at her confused.

“Why do you want to know?” Dipper asked confused

“I don't know, I just want to figure something out” Pacifica answered

“I never had any one night stands or hook ups” Dipper stated “What is this some kind of impromptu STD test?” Dipper joked. 

“What about your other girlfriend? Did you ever… you know?” Pacifica asked

“Ok Pacifica, you’re scaring me now” Dipper replied “What are you trying to figure out?” Dipper replied

“You were… you… You were my first” Pacifica eventually confesses. There was silence before Dipper chuckled.

“What's so funny?” Pacifica asked a little offended

“You were also my first” Dipper told her.

“Wait what?” Pacifica asked

“You were also my first” Dipper repeated. Pacifica smiled a little. 

“So let me get this right, you are a billionaire, and never tried to have a one night stand or anything?” Pacifica asked.

“Nope. In college all the girls were three years older than me, and I was a mid pubescent teen. Then after I opened Golden Pines for a while I was just going from work to bed. Then I was homeless for a while and eventually I met you and knew it was right” Dipper replied.

“I'm sorry for making it weird” Pacifica said.

“We would’ve had the conversation eventually, it's probably good we had it now” Dipper replied. Pacifica smiled warmly before taking her seat belt off quickly and kissing Dipper on the cheek making sure to hold his chin so he would keep his eyes on the road. She sat back in her seat and buckled up. Dipper took a hand off the wheel and took Pacifica’s hand in his own. He brought Pacifica’s hand to his mouth and gently kissed it before bringing their arms onto the center console. Quickly they entered the airport parking lot. The car stopped as they entered the SFO parking lot.


	8. The thing she wanted to know

Dipper took out their suitcases and started walking towards the airport terminal. Pacifica looked at him and noticed his suitcase was just a messenger bag while hers was a full size rollable suitcase in hot pink. 

“How do you travel with so little?” She asked

“You want the real or boring answer?” Dipper asked

“Well I want to hear first, so how about boring and then real” she said before interlacing her fingers with Dippers.

“Well, after traveling for a while I got comfortable with only carrying the essentials” Dipper said in an exaggeratedly dull tone. Pacifica giggled a little. 

“Ok, you're right that was really boring” Pacifica said with a laugh “so what's the real reason?” Pacifica asked. Dipper paused for a moment getting stone faced.

“When I was homeless, I had basically lost everything. I had a messenger bag like this which had a shirt, a pair of pants, a pair of socks and a pair of underwear. I lived with two changes of clothes for six months… I just got used to that. So when I started traveling again I stopped bringing anything but the essentials” Dipper replied. Pacifica looked at him. She saw his face loosen as he finished the statement. She knew Dipper was homeless for a while, but she always forgot that it held so much of a hold on Dipper. She looked at him and stared at him for a while. She wanted to know what happened. Instead she asked a different question.

“Do your parents know you were homeless?” She asked. Dipper sighed before shaking his head.

“No” Dipper responded. He looked at Pacifica before talking again. “It didn't happen quickly” Dipper added.

“What?” Pacifica asked.

“I didn't become homeless quickly, it happened slowly. One day my bank called me and told me that I had essentially spent more money than I had. The same time that happened an earthquake almost completely destroyed Golden Pines” Dipper started talking and Pacifica realized what exactly he was talking about as she saw his face tense up the same way it did before

“Dipper, you don't need to talk about that if you don't want to” Pacifica said knowing that he likely had not told anyone about it. He looked at her and gave her a small smile and kissed her hand.

“You deserve to know… plus I know you really want to know” Dipper said. Pacifica gently laughed for a second. Dipper smiled before continuing to talk.

“An earthquake had destroyed most of Golden Pines, The main office and most of the docks were all in crumbles and we had debris floating into the Bay. Luckily all the boats were fine but had to be stored or relocated. After paying for all the cleanup and maintenance I was broke, and had sold everything, my cars, my clothes, everything” by now they had entered the airport and Dipper got quieter. 

“I had scraped together every cent I had and put it towards Golden Pines, even selling my boat at one point… Even if I wanted to, I couldn't sell the apartment building. I had transferred ownership to Golden Pines so that any profit could go straight to my company. That was the last day of the month, and the next day I was on the street. I couldn't stay in my office, or even on the property of Golden Pines because it was a construction zone. So I wandered the city. I was scared out of my mind and eventually decided to go to my sister” Dipper put on a pair of dark shaded sunglasses. Pacifica looked at him sympathetically knowing that he was hiding his eyes that were getting slightly red and swollen. “When I went to my sister she had moved in with her now boyfriend. I knocked on the door and asked her if I could stay with her until I got back on my feet. She said that she and her boyfriend wouldn’t want the intrusion and it would seriously inconvenience their lives. So after realizing she wasn't joking I officially went to the streets” Dipper replied. Shifting rather uncomfortably as he got further into the story. “I walked to the beach and the sun set. Then as if I couldn’t get any luck it started raining. The next day I woke up damp and cold. I was covered in sand and essentially repeated the day walking around the city before falling asleep on the beach again. For a while that was my routine” they reached the security check and Dipper went quiet. They made it through quickly and Dipper brought Pacifica to a hallway off a terminal. She looked at the desk before them and pulled out two tickets from his bag. He showed them to the person attending the desk before they walked into the lounge. Dipper opened a refrigerator and took out two waters handing one to Pacifica. He gave a slight smile before walking over to a table at the far side of the room overlooking the tarmac and the planes slowly taking off. Dipper continued.

“After awhile I realized I needed to eat and drink water and sleep. I tried to get into homeless shelters and everything, but by 5 or 6 in the morning they were already full. So i eventually found a spot underneath a-” Dipper stopped realizing what he was doing. He looked toward Pacifica. She put a reassuring hand on his knee and gave a warm smile. 

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Dipper, it was part of your life, I'm sure” Pacifica said as she rubbed his knee a little.

“I found a spot under a ledge that gave me cover from the elements and just did my routine. I even got a sleeping bag eventually and was just able to hunker down the nights. One day though I woke up and someone was pouring lighter fluid on my sleeping bag. They lit a match and” Dipper rolled up his sleeve a bit revealing a scar.

“You said you got that after falling off your bike” Pacifica stated

“I know… im-” Dipper started but was cut off by Pacifica

“It's fine” Pacifica said. She moved her chair right next to Dippers and put her arm around Dipper. 

“After that, I stopped sleeping. I would wander the streets all night and then I would sleep sporadically during the day. By the third month I had lost half the weight I had on me. I was exhausted. I was eating and drinking water, but I was so… scared. I never told my parents, but they were already used to multiple months of no contact from me. The fourth month, I seriously thought that the rest of my life was going to be spent wandering the streets not sleeping and barely eating. By then I also had a firm routine. I essentially just walked circles around the city all day, mistaking movement for progress” Dipper looked out through his sunglasses to see a slight mist moving over the runway. He looked back to Pacifica who was sitting next to him hugging his arm leaning her head on his shoulder. He kissed her head and continued. “After that it got easier. I started running around the city all day. I would’ve applied to jobs, but every time I applied or even asked for an application they would turn me down on the spot. The fifth month came by quickly and I would check on the progress of Golden Pines. Eventually I would go to the library and check my email waiting for the go ahead for Golden Pines. That was the Fifth month. The sixth month was the same. Once I got the go ahead. I slept in my office before I had enough money for my apartment. My first apartment back was a tiny little micro studio and I eventually bought my boat back and well, you know the rest” Dipper finished. Everything was quiet for a while before Pacifica stood up and sat in Dippers lap her legs hanging off the side of the chair. She reached around and hugged Dipper, nuzzling her head in his chest. Dipper stroked her hair and a little while later Pacifica looked up.

“Are you alright?” She asked, not knowing what else to ask.

“Im better than alright,, I'm about to bring my amazing, beautiful girlfriend to meet my parents. I wouldn’t change my past, It led to where I am today, and I like where I am… who i’m with” Dipper replied. Pacifica looked up and gave him a warm smile. She brought her head up and held Dipper’s cheeks in her hands. She kissed him still sitting in his lap. When they separated Pacifica nuzzled her face into his chest again smiling.

“Hey have you ever flown before?” Dipper asked. Pacifica was quick to respond

“Nope” She replied. Dipper laughed at the statement. Pacifica looked at him slightly offended

“Hey, I don't find it funny” Pacifica said playfully hitting him on the arm

“I'm not laughing at that, I'm laughing that your first experience flying will be… you know what just wait until we get on the plane, You’ll laugh when you see” Dipper responded before looking at the watch on his wrist.

“Hey, let's get something to eat, it's already four” Dipper replied but Pacifica didn't move. “Pacifica, come on I know you’re awake” Dipper added. Pacifica looked up slightly confused. “You’re a super light sleeper, remember that time that I got up to get water and you woke up just because I had to move you off of me?” Dipper asked. 

“I remember, and then it took you like an hour to get that water” Pacifica responded

“It was only like 30 seconds” Dipper joked “Come on, we won't land until 3 AM, and the hotel is two hours away, so we won't be able to eat until tomorrow morning” Dipper replied

“I know, but I'm just so comfortable” Pacifica responded before nuzzling her face into Dipper’s chest again.

“Pacifica, come on. They don't serve dinner on this flight” Dipper replied. Pacifica groaned into Dippers chest mulling over her options. 

“Ugh… fine” Pacifica said hesitantly before getting up followed by Dipper.

The food court in the airport was just like every other food court in any airport. Overpriced cheap food. Pacifica looked in shock as she realized that Dipper had just spent more on fast food than he normally does at an actual sit down restaurant. Dipper returned and put the tray on a table where Pacifica was already sitting.

“So let me get this right” Pacifica said before she ate a french fry “You come to an airport, wait 45 minutes in a line at McDonalds, and then pay an outrageous amount of money for stuff you would have paid less than ten dollars on before?” Pacifica asked

“It's the airport culture” Dipper joked. Pacifica laughed a little.

“So are you nervous?” Dipper asked

“About what?” Pacifica asked

“Flying for the first time” Dipper asked. Pacifica thought for a minute before responding.

“Not really” Pacifica replied. Dipper smiled a little and looked at his watch a little alarmed.

“Hey remember how you said I only spent forty five minutes in line? Well that forty five minutes was more like an hour” Dipper responded. Pacifica looked alarmed before trying to eat her hamburger as quickly as possible.

“Pacifica wait!” Dipper laughed. “It just means we have to eat while we walk” Dipper replied, still laughing a little. Pacifica looked up seeing Dipper laughing before going red with embarrassment. Dipper stood up followed by Pacifica. Before they walked off Dipper leaned over to Pacifica’s ear.

“Don't worry you looked cute the whole time” Dipper joked. Pacifica went red but this time not out of embarrassment. 

Dipper handed the stewardess the tickets. The stewardess looked at the tickets before running them under a scanner. She looked at the screen and smiled.

“Have a nice flight” She said as she smiled. Pacifica started to walk off followed by Dipper. They reached the plane and a stewardess smiled at them. Dipper thought for a second before whispering something into the stewardess’ ear. The stewardess smiled and nodded before handing something to Dipper. 

“What was that?” Pacifica asked. Dipper smiled a little.

“I'll tell you when we get to our seats” Dipper replied. Pacifica started walking down towards the back of the plane before Dipper called out to her.

“Pacifica, our seats are right here” He called out pointing to a door. Pacifica walked back confused and entered the little sectioned cubicle to find two private seats. The seats looked nice and comfortable. Pacifica walked in while Dipper put their suitcases away. Dipper sat down after closing the door. Pacifica looked around the small room and once again sat in Dippers lap her legs hanging into the other seat. She once again hugged Dipper and nuzzled into his chest.

“Pacifica, you know you’ll need to get up when the plane is taking off?” Dipper asked. Pacifica groaned into his chest again but made no move to get up. Dipper put his arms around her enjoying the moment. Soon enough Pacifica had to return to her own seat.

The takeoff went smoothly but Dipper could tell there was something wrong with Pacifica right when they got into the air. She seemed a little woozy after the plane was at cruising altitude. He was on his laptop writing an email. Dipper looked at Pacifica who didn't look great.

“Hey I totally forgot” Dipper said as he pulled out a little plastic golden pin with a blue circle in the middle showing a plane. The pin had wings on the left and right of the blue circle. He smiled a little before pinning it onto Pacificas shirt. She smiled a little but looked pale. Dipper looked at her worried before realizing something. He hit the button alerting a stewardess. Quickly a flight attendant came into their room.

“Is there something you need Mr Pines?” The woman asked

“Yes, can we get a ginger ale?” Dipper replied. The women looked over to Pacifica and immediately understood. She quickly walked out and returned handing Dipper two cans labeled Ginger Ale. Dipper looked to Pacifica who obviously was feeling sick. He reached over and put a hand on her cheek sympathetically. Pacifica smiled a little and grabbed Dippers hand. She stood up for a second and sat on Dippers lap again moving his computer to her seat. She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face into his chest once again. Dipper kissed her lightly on her head and soon enough Pacifica was slightly snoring and also drooling onto Dippers chest a little. Dipper smiled before reaching down and pulling a lever which reclined the seat a little and put up a footrest underneath his legs. He took out his phone and continued the email there, but was quickly stopped by Pacifica who reached one of her hands out taking Dippers phone and putting it into her pocket.

“If you don't fall asleep neither will I” Pacifica said. Dipper smiled and kissed Pacificas head. He closed and relaxed, soon enough he fell asleep followed closely by Pacifca.


	9. Connecticut

After falling asleep Pacifica didn't remember much. She woke up hazily to Dipper moving her back to her seat when they landed. She remembered waking up slightly to Dipper carrying her off the plane. Eventually Dipper took her to a rental car and put her in the passenger seat making sure to buckle her up. She then fully woke up as the sun started to rise. She looked over to Dipper who was still driving.

“Morning beautiful” Dipper replied. Pacifica laughed at his comment a little as she fully woke up.

“Where are we?” Pacifica asked with a yawn.

“We just passed over the Thames, so we’re practically there” Dipper responded

“How long have you been awake?” Pacifica asked Dipper after looking at him knowing he was exhausted

“Well I fell asleep on the plane, so two hours now” Dipper replied. 

“So in other words you slept for an hour on the plane and woke up, but you didn't want to wake me up so you stayed perfectly still for the next five hours, which means you’ve been awake for 25 hours with a one hour break, right?” Pacifica responded.

“Yeah, I woke up on the plane and couldn’t fall asleep so I watched tv with subtitles so I wouldn't wake you up” Dipper replied.

“Ok, we need to get you to the hotel so we can get you to bed” Pacifica responded looking at the time.

“Well apparently my parents took the “we’ll be in at 5:00” to mean that we’re getting breakfast at 6:00, and I ran into traffic, so we have to go straight to the restaurant” Dipper replied.

“Dippy, you've been up for longer than a full day, you need to get some sleep” Pacifica responded

“Im fine, i'll sleep after breakfast” Dipper responded before thinking of something “Shoot!” Dipper said

“What's wrong Dippy?” Pacifica asked

“Today's Sunday, looks like we’re going to brunch” Dipper replied. Pacifica though for a second before realizing what that meant. She looked to Dipper who knew exactly what she was thinking.

“Yep, get ready to meet my ex” Dipper said as he pulled onto an exit ramp and drove into the town.

Dipper pulled into a gravel driveway of a small restaurant on the water. Pacifica stepped out of the car and realized it was hotter outside than what she was used to. Dipper rubbed his eyes a little walking up towards the restaurant. Pacifica stepped right in front of him noticing the bags under his eyes.

“When we get to the hotel, you go straight to bed” She demanded. Dipper gave her a warm smile before she interlaced her fingers with Dippers and walked into the restaurant. They quickly found Dipper's parents sitting with a black haired girl. They noticed Dipper and Pacifica and waved them over excitedly. Dipper dragged his feet in both exhaustion and agitation knowing the situation him and Pacifica were about to go through.

“Mason!” Dipper's parents yelled as they ran and hugged him surprising the exhausted Dipper

“Hi Mom and Dad” Dipper said. The parents separated from Dipper and found Pacifica standing next to Dipper. 

“Pacifica!” They yelled as they hugged her. The black haired girl approached the group.

“Hi Dipper… you look good” The girl said flirtatiously. Dipper didn't even acknowledge the girl earning a scornful eye from his parents.

“Pacifica, This is Carol, my ex” Dipper said tiredly. 

The group sat down at the table Pacifica still holding Dippers hand and sitting very close to him. A waiter came up to them and looked at Dipper for a second longer than was comfortable. Dipper noticeably got uncomfortable. The waiter looked back and immediately realized.

“Oh my god! You’re the Billionaire Boy!” the waiter yelled alerting the whole restaurant. Dipper slumped his head looking at his feet. Pacifica rubbed the arm that was closest to her. Trying to comfort Dipper.

“Can we get a picture of you?” The waiter asked pulling out her phone. Dipper sighed and looked at Pacifica who gave him a sympathetic smile. Dipper sighed.

“Yeah sure” Dipper said as he looked up with a fake smile. The camera clicked and Dipper's smile disappeared. Pacifica hugged his arm a little as he leaned back in his chair, clearly aggravated.

“Wow, I didn't think anyone read those tabloids except your mother” Dippers father joked. 

“I knew I shouldn't have broken up with you” Carol stated “After reading those articles I wanted to slap myself” Carol stated. Dipper looked at the place setting in front of him unamused. 

“Mason, what's wrong?” Dipper's mom asked. Pacifica was quick to explain seeing the aggravation in his eyes.

“Dipper didn't get much sleep on the flight and the drive over wasn’t that easy” Pacifica explained. Pacifica noticed a weird look exchanged between the parents. They looked back towards Dipper who was trying his best to stay awake.

“Hey Dipper, that surprise we have for you is supposedly time sensitive, so why don't we skip breakfast so we can show you” Dipper was trying his best not to fall asleep.

“Yeah sure… Hey Pacifica, you wanna drive?” Dipper asked, taking the keys out.

“Yeah, maybe you can get some sleep while we drive over” she said worried about her boyfriend.

Dipper and Pacifica were driving behind his parents who had Carol in their car. Pacifica glanced over to Dipper who was now just staring out the window watching the town pass by. Eventually they pulled up to a smaller white house. Pacifica stopped the car in the driveway and got out. Dipper followed walking out rubbing his eyes. They walked into the house and were immediately in the living room. 

“Ok wait here” Dippers Mom said as she walked out of the room. Dipper sat down on a chair and Pacifica leaned against the arm rest. Suddenly Dipper's mom returned and had two figures coming from behind her. Suddenly Mabel and Candy jumped into view. Dipper looked up.

“Of course, who else could it be except you two?” Dipper said. Pacifica ran a hand across his back. “The two people in the world who I really didn't want to see, My sister and her crazy stalker friend” Dipper replied. He stood up and was about to walk away when Mabel fiercely walked up to him and slapped him. Dipper was shocked and so was Pacifica they looked at eachother and Dipper looked back to his twin.

“What was that for?!” Dipper asked dumbfounded

“What do you think!” Mabel said, pulling out the cover of a tabloid which read “The newest billionaire in town” Which below it showed Dipper driving his car with the top down. “You never told me about this! You always said you were still recovering from bankruptcy!” Mabel shouted

“Bankruptcy?” Dipper's parents asked.

“You know what, I've been awake for 26 hours! I'm getting sleep and dealing with this later” Dipper said walking out. Everyone looked toward Pacifica who glared at Mabel.

“What are you doing?” She asked Mabel

“What do you mean?” Mabel asked

“Hmm let me think” Pacifica said sarcastically “Oh yeah. How about making your brother's life miserable!” Pacifica yelled. Mabel looked on aggravated

“And he's better with you? A gold digging whore?” Mabel insulted

“If I'm a gold digging whore, what does that make you?” Pacifica questioned “all you do is use your brother as a bank!” Pacifica yelled “Then you give his addresses, and spare keys to his stalker! A lunatic following him around!” Pacifica yelled. Candy looked offended.

“A stalker? Lunatic? We’re meant to be together!” Candy yelled. The parents and Carol watched the fight happening, giving confused looks at Candy after she said that. Pacifica scoffed and walked out. Seeing Dipper sitting in the passenger seat of their rented car resting his head on the window. She got in the car and closed the door. She looked at Dipper.

“Im regretting not choosing Greece” Pacifica said. Dipper laughed a little as Pacifica started the car. 

“Can we go to the hotel and sleep for months?” Dipper asked.

“I'm considering it” Pacifica said jokingly before kissing Dipper on the cheek. Pacifica put the car in reverse and started driving away. Pacifica watched the old town pass by as she pulled up to a small but nice looking inn. She parked and the couple got out. The front desk worker smiled at them as they walked up.

“Reservation for Pines” Pacifica said seeing Dipper fighting his hardest not to pass out then and there.

“Of course” The front desk worker said before typing on her keyboard. She handed them a hotel key “you’ll be in room 210 I hope you enjoy your stay” The woman said with a smile. Pacifica took Dippers hand and led him up the stairs and to their room. Dipper walked in and sat on the bed. 

“Oh hey, can I have my phone?” Dipper asked

“Why?” Pacifica asked 

“I just want to check in on the marina” Dipper replied. Pacifica looked at him.

“Yeah, you’re going to bed” Pacifica replied before hugging him. “I know you’re exhausted, so don't try to argue” Pacifica responded. Dipper smiled at her before lying down. He fell asleep almost immediately slightly snoring. Pacifica smiled at him. She opened her bag and took out a book. She sat on the bed and laid down on it horizontally, her head resting on top of Dippers lower abdomen. She was soothed by Dippers rhythmic breathing. She opened her book and started reading.

Dipper slowly started to wake up feeling a weight on his abdomen. He looked down to see Pacifica reading while resting her head on his abdomen. He looked at it for a little while before he spoke up.

“How long have I been sleeping?” He asked. Pacifica took out her phone and looked at the time. 

“Well, 10 hours” Pacifica replied before Dipper made a move to stand up.

“No, go back to sleep” Pacifica responded while she flipped a page.

“Come on, let's go get dinner” Dipper replied.

“No, go back to sleep Dippy” Pacifica responded

“Please, just an hour, then i'm back in bed” Dipper begged

“Dippy… you were up for almost 26 hours” Pacifica responded

“With a one hour break in between” Dipper added

“Still, you were up for longer than anyone should be” Pacifica replied

“Please” Dipper begged. Pacifica sighed as she thought it over. Putting her book down in the process.

“Fine but only because it's your birthday and you have to agree to my terms before you hear them” Pacifica said, still resting her head on Dipper's abdomen.

“Alright I agree to your terms, now what are they?” Dipper asked

“Ok, there’s a restaurant right across the street. I will order us takeout and bring it back here. We will eat, then right after you will go back to bed” Pacifica stated with a sly smile. Dipper smiled back.

“Alright, sounds perfect” Dipper responded. Pacifica stood up and smiled. Dipper opened his mouth to talk

“Before you ask I already called Susan and everything is fine at Golden Pines” Pacifica said “And no, you’re not going to get your phone back” she added before walking over and kissing Dipper on the forehead. “I'll be right back” Pacifica said before walking out of the room.

Soon enough Pacifica walked back into their room with two bags in her hands. She closed the door behind her before walking in and placing the food onto the small table in their room. She turned to Dipper and smiled before walking over to him.

“Happy birthday” She said before she kissed him they separated and looked at each other lovingly for a second. “Let's eat” She said before walking over to the table and sitting down closely followed by Dipper. They started eating.

“I think for your birthday, we should go to Greece and not somewhere that people we don't like can ambush us” Dipper said. Pacifica thought for a minute before replying.

“You know, Tiffany always talked about wanting to go to Greece” Pacifica responded

“Maybe Cancún then” Dipper replied, causing Pacifica to laugh a little.

“Or maybe Hawaii, or maybe Paris!” Pacifica said getting excited

“Alright, we go from Hawaii to Cancún and then finish in Paris” Dipper replied. Pacifica thought for a second.

“Well if we do that then we’ll probably be gone all of Christmas vacation” Pacifica replied

“Eh, you’ve met my family, I’d much rather spend Christmas in Cancún with you” Dipper replied.

“It sounds like fun, white sand beaches and a christmas palm tree” Pacifica said

“Maybe a sunbathing Santa Clause” Dipper added which prompted a giggle from Pacifica. By now they had finished eating and Pacifica said something.

“Ok I have a surprise for you” Pacifica said before pulling out the watch box with a smile.

“Pacifica-” Dipper started saying.

“I know, I know, I shouldn’t have, but I did” Pacifica responded with a smile. Dipper carefully opened the box and saw the watch.

“Pacifica… its perfect” Dipper replied quickly taking off his watch and tossing in on the table he carefully put on the watch and looked at it before smiling. “Thank you” He added with a warm smile

“You’re welcome” Pacifica said, returning the smile. She took Dipper’s old watch and looked at it.

“I'm taking your Rolex though” Pacifica said looking at it.

“It's all yours” Dipper replied with a laugh. Pacifica walked over to the minifridge and got out another container also making sure to grab the candles and lighter. She lit the candle before walking behind Dipper and putting her arms around his neck and saying

“Happy birthday Dippy” Dipper smiled at the comment before thinking for a moment and then blowing out the candle. Pacifica kissed Dipper’s cheek before asking 

“What’d ya wish for?” She asked

“Hey, If I tell you it won't come true” Dipper said as he stood up. He looked at Pacifica who looked back at him. She held his cheeks and moved on her toes a little as Dipper moved down a little to meet her in the middle. Their lips met as they kissed. Pacifica smiled a little, remembering her and Dipper's journey. When they seperated Dipper leaned over to Pacifica.

“My wish came true” Dipper said as her and Pacifica lingered near each other

“And what was your wish?” Pacifica asked

“A kiss” Dipper responded. Pacifica smiled a little and looked eyes with Dipper before wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“Might as well make sure that the first one covered the entire wish then” Pacifica said flirtatiously. She leaned in again and they once again kissed with the early night stars shining. They seperated and Pacifica looked at Dipper.

“Alright off to bed” Pacifica said

“Pacifica, I’m fine, not tired at all” Dipper said

“Well, you agreed to my terms” Pacifica said with a smile

“I know I know” Dipper responded with a slight roll of his eyes

“Come on, I'm tired too” Pacifica said, convincing Dipper to lay down in the bed. Dipper layed down and shut his eyes quickly feeling a familiar weight lie down on top of him.

“You do know that the bed has another half right?” Dipper asked jokingly

“Yeah, but you are much more comfortable” Pacifica said as she kissed his neck and listened to his rhythmic heartbeat which slowly pulled her to sleep.


	10. Heart

Pacifica woke up slowly recognizing the sound she was hearing. It was a rhythmic bumping. She listened to it closely and recognized the soothing rhythmic beating of Dippers heart. She looked up and saw Dipper still asleep.

“Yeah, “not tired at all” She joked to herself as she got up. She walked to the window and looked out the window to the sun which was now slowly moving above the horizon. 

“Beautiful right?” Dipper asked before walking over and wrapping his arms around Pacifica’s waist. 

“I never understood why you liked to wake up early to see the morning sun, but now I understand” Pacifica said running a hand over one of the arms around her waist. “When did you start watching the sunrise?” She asked. Dipper thought for a moment.

“I was sailing once, a horrible storm hit. I was cold and covered in rain for two days battling 40 foot waves. Finally I broke out of the storm and saw the most beautiful sunrise of my life” Dipper said. Pacifica noticed his breathing get faster as if he was running.

“Hey are you ok?” Pacifica asked worriedly

“Yeah, I'm just having some chest pain” Dipper said out of breath as he held his chest a little.

“Dipper, maybe we should go to a doctor” Pacifica suggested, worried about her boyfriend.

“No, Im fine im probably just… coming down with something” Dipper replied still out of breath

“...alright…” Pacifica said unsure of the explanation. She looked at him again and saw him wince a little. “Dipper… Maybe we should just go to the doctor and get it checked out” Pacifica replied

“I'm fine Pacifica, like I said I'm probably just getting a little sick” Dipper responded, still catching his breath. Pacifica looked at him worriedly. 

“Alright” Pacifica said, unsure of her answer.

“Hey, when are we leaving?” Pacifica asked.

“I figure tonight, or this afternoon because you have classed starting tomorrow and you should get a good night sleep” Dipper replied

“Well, so much for a good birthday trip… Sorry that it sucked, I was hoping to be able to just relax for a day and to meet your parents in person for the first time” Pacifica said.

“Hey, it didn't suck. I still got to spend my birthday with the person I love most in the world” Dipper replied. Pacifica blushed

“You’re cute” She replied before thinking “Have you gotten tickets back yet?” Pacifica asked

“Not yet, Which reminds me” Dipper pulled out his phone and in what seemed like seconds it was back in his pocket.

“We have a flight back to San Francisco at noon, so maybe we can get some breakfast first and then go” Dipper replied 

“Alright… are you going to say goodbye to your parents?” Pacifica asked

“Of course, my sister and my stalker on the other hand” Dipper said. Pacifica smiled, but was still worried about him.

Breakfast was pretty normal as they just ate at the hotel restaurant. They were out the door and driving back to Dipper’s parents' house. The house was about the same that they left it. They found everyone asleep in the living room except their parents who were in their bedroom. Dipper knocked on their bedroom door which woke them up. 

“Hey mom and dad, me and Pacifica have a flight back in a few hours so we have to get going, I just wanted to say bye first” Dipper said to his parents. His parents looked at him sympathetically for what happened.

“Mason, we're sorry, we didn't know that was going to happen” Dipper's mom said. Dipper waved it off.

“Its fine, fights like those keep you alive” Dipper joked “Anyway, I just wanted to say bye to you before me and Pacifica go back, we would stay longer, but she has classes tomorrow” Dipper responded

“It's fine kiddo” Dippers dad said as he and his mom hugged him.

“Love you” dipper said as they separated

“Love you too” Dipper's parents said as Dipper turned and walked away. He entered the car where Pacifica was and started driving off towards the airport. Most of the drive was spend just listening to music on the radio until Dipper winced a little. Pacifica obviously noticed since she's been watching him like a hawk since this morning. Dippers breathing once again got faster like he was running.

“Chest pain again?” Pacifica asked worriedly

“Yeah, it's probably just indigestion” Dipper replied. Pacifica looked out the window deciding she would get him to a doctor once they were in San Francisco.

“Will you at least get some aspirin at the airport then?” Pacifica asked

“Yes… actually that reminds me I need to get you motion sickness medicine” Dipper replied.

JFK international Airport was just about what Pacifica had expected, very similar to what she had seen in movies. This time though Pacifica and Dipper didn't have much time to hang around as it was already 11:30 and Pacifica and Dipper were already boarding. Dipper had gotten her motion sickness medicine which she took before they boarded. They were sitting in a very similar seating situation that they were on the flight there. The flight took off uneventfully. Once they were at cruising altitude Pacifica undid her seatbelt and sat in Dippers lap again.

“Feeling sick again?” He asked sympathetically

“No, but I am worried about you” She said leaning her head against Dippers chest

“Why?” Dipper asked

“Dipper, you’re having chest pains and you wont get it checked out” Pacifica replied

“Alright, will it make you feel better if I agree to make a doctors appointment once we get back?” Dipper looked at Pacifica who still looked worried. “You can even come with me if you think I'm going to skip it” Dipper replied. Pacifica looked up obviously worried.

“Alright, but you have to make the earliest appointment possible” Pacifica demanded

“If it makes you feel better, of course” Dipper repeated. Pacifica looked a little less worried but still had a worried expression. She stayed in Dippers lap and hugged him. Staying like that the rest of the flight. Neither of them slept, Pacifica because she was worried about Dipper, and Dipper because he kept having chest pains. The plane landed smoothly and pretty soon Dipper and Pacifica were driving back home.

“How do you feel?” Pacifica asked worried

“I feel fine, great even. Stronger than I have ever been in fact” Dipper replied which still left Dipper unconvinced,

“I already scheduled a doctor's appointment. It's tomorrow at 8 am, I don't have class until 10 so I'll come with you” Pacifica responded. As she finished they pulled into the driveway. Dipper grabbed their suitcases but was stopped by Pacifica.

“You’re sure you’re ok?” Pacifica asked

“Certain” Dipper replied. Pacifica looked at him worriedly before turning around and walking up the stairs to their front door.

“You’re absolutely certain?” she asked, still facing the door. Suddenly she heard a loud thump. She looked behind her and saw Dipper clutching his chest and staring back at her. She saw that the thump was her suitcase that was dropped. Dipper looked up with terror in his eyes. Pacifica looked at him paralyzed in fear. Suddenly he stepped back forgetting about the steps. He stumbled and fell down the steep steps leading to their house. Pacifica was finally able to move and she ran down the steps crying. She quickly dialed 911.

“911 whats your emergency”

“I think my boyfriend just had a heart attack, I don't know if he’s breathing” Pacifica yelled tears flowing from her eyes.

“What's your address?”

“550 northern” Pacifica replied, kneeling right next to Dipper, tears still flowing from her eyes. Quickly an ambulance came screeching into the driveway. They put Dipper into the ambulance. Soon enough they were at the hospital.

It only took a few seconds for Pacifica to realize that she hated the hospital. She had already called everyone she needed to and her parents were already on their way. She had even texted Mabel making sure to tell her that if Candy was anywhere near the perimeter she would not be admitted. She looked over to Dipper lying in the hospital bed next to her. She couldn't stand seeing him look like this. All she could think about was the look on Dippers face when she first turned around. She was now sitting next to Dipper watching his heart monitor as it rhythmically beeped. A doctor walked in and noticed Pacifica.

“Are you Ms Northwest?” he asked

“Yes” Pacifica replied her eyes still red

“Well Mason had you listed as his emergency contact and we weren't able to reach his sister, so I’ll tell you. Mason should be fine, but the journey of recovery will be long and difficult. He has to stop eating salty foods and cant partake in any activity which causes him high stress. That means running, or any intense exercise for that matter. He should also avoid any activity which significantly raises his heart rate. That includes any stressful activity” The doctor said before he started walking away.

“Wait Doctor, what caused this?” Pacifica asked

“High blood pressure. It’s likely hereditary” The doctor explained. 

“And what does this mean for him?” Pacifca asked

“Well like I said, he’ll have to take it easy. Cut down on stressful activities. He’ll want to avoid most high excitement for a little while. Overall, he’s healthy and young so he should recover, but one in five heart attack patients go on to have another heart attack. That second heart attack might not leave him so lucky. Overall this next year is important and like I said, the road of recovery will be long and difficult” The doctor said before putting a hand on Pacifica’s shoulder “He should be up any minute” He said before walking out. Pacifica still had tears coming out of her eyes. She put her head on his chest and sat there sobbing. 

Dipper saw the world come into view. His chest felt like it was on fire for a second before the pain disappeared. He saw Pacifica resting her head on his chest. He could hear her crying. Dipper groaned a little as he shifted.

“Dipper!” Pacifica yelled. She practically jumped on top of him out of excitement. She immediately kissed him both insanely happy and scared. They separated, but Pacifica lingered, just wanting to remain close with Dipper.

“Pacifica, I am so-” Dipper was cut off by Pacifica

“Don't… It’s not your fault Dipper” Pacifica stated. Sitting back in her chair. She reached her hand up to Dipper's hair and repeatedly ran a hand through it.

“Hey what time is it?” Dipper asked. Pacifica looked at the clock in the hallway.

“It's 11 at night,” Pacifica stated. 

“Alright go home, you have class tomorrow” Dipper said, sitting up a little. 

“Yeah… no” Pacifica responded

“Pacifica, you need a good night sleep, and you're not going to get that at a hospital” Dipper replied

“Dipper, you just had a heart attack. I'm not leaving you to go to class” Pacifica replied

“But-” Dipper started

“No. I'm staying and thats final” Pacifica demanded

“Pacifica…” Dipper said, trying to sort out what he was going to say.

“It’s a few days and then, once you’re home, I'll go back” Pacifica replied.

“Pacifica, I'm fine” Dipper responded. Pacifica looked at him irked.

“Dipper, you’re not fine, you’re not ok, you’re not stronger than ever. Dipper you just had a heart attack at 24, you need to recover and i'm going to be right with you the whole time… and don't you dare try and argue with me” Pacifica responded. Dipper looked at her guiltily.

“Pacifica… I'm sorry” Dipper replied. Pacifica looked at him scared at how close she was to losing him. 

“Dipper, it wasn't your fault, but I know you. You downplay every serious issue making it sound like nothing.” Pacifica replied standing up and sitting on the hospital bed. “Dipper, you just had a heart attack… at 24. You’re not fine Dipper.” Pacifica replied gently laying down next to Dipper cuddling up next to him. “Dipper, I love you, but you can't downplay this. It’s serious, you could have died” Pacifica gently nuzzled up into Dipper's chest “I could have lost you” Pacifica said her voice wobbly and tears coming out of her eyes again. Dipper hugged her tight.

“You didn’t lose me Pacifica, i'm still here” Dipper replied

“You could have just as easily died Dipper” Pacifica replied with tears coming from her eyes.

“But i didn't Pacifica” Dipper replied

“I know… but you could have Dipper, if the ambulance was a few seconds late, or I took a few more seconds to dial. What about If i forgot to charge my phone the night before. What if it happened two hours earlier on the plane?” Pacifica asked 

“I don't know because it didn't happen. The ambulance got there quickly. You dialed quickly and remembered to charge your phone, and it didn't happen on the plane, I don't know why, but it didn't” Dipper replied. He could still feel Pacifica gently sobbing into his chest.

“Dipper, you can't downplay this. Take it seriously, please... I can't lose you” Pacifica begged sobbing a little harder into Dippers chest.

“You won't lose me Pacifica, whatever it takes” Dipper stated, stroking her hair. The truth was he was terrified. One moment he was driving and the next he could’ve died.

The second day at the hospital came quickly. They received some good news that Dipper would be able to go home that morning. Currently the doctor was talking to Pacifica in the hallway out of Dipper’s room.

“Ok so he has a slight arrhythmia, it's not too serious, we’ll just have to send him home with a prescription. You said you live with Mason right?” The doctor asked.

“Yes” Pacifica responded slightly confused.

“Then i'm going to suggest you carry aspirin around with you at all times. If he shows signs of a heart attack or is having a heart attack have him take one aspirin, make sure he chews it, then call an ambulance” The doctor explained

“Alright, other than that is there anything I can do?” Pacifica asked.   
“Just make sure he takes his medicine and takes it easy. The key to recovery is rest and taking it slow, but it's also good for him to get out and walk a little, get some fresh air, although I wouldn’t suggest having him do that alone” The doctor suggested. Before he walked away he handed Pacifica a bottle with the word aspirin on it. Pacifica looked through the window seeing a now sleeping Dipper. 

“I can take him home now right?” She asked the doctor

“Yes” The doctor asked.

“So you said this was caused by high blood pressure, so what caused his high blood pressure?” Pacifica asked

“Well, part of it was likely hereditary, but stress can make high blood pressure worse. Meaning that any stressful situation could have pushed him over the edge” the doctor explained.

“Alright, thank you doctor” Pacifica responded as she brought a wheelchair into the room. She put it next to Dippers bed and looked at Dipper peacefully sleeping. She smiled a little seeing him peaceful and worry free. She kissed his forehead gently. He slowly opened his eyes tiredly and smiled as he saw Pacifica.

“Ready to go home?” she asked while gently tucking a tuft of his hair behind his ear.

“Yeah” He replied with a smile “but I really don't think the wheelchair is necessary” He added. Pacifica laughed a little.

“Yeah, you don't have a choice” Pacifica said both jokingly and seriously. Dipper laughed a little before sitting up and moving so he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He was about to stand when Pacifica sat right next to him moving his arm over her shoulder to help him stand.

“Ok, now this really isn't necessary” Dipper said with a smile

“Once again, you don't have a choice, from now on I make the rules” Pacifica replied jokingly with a smile. Dipper smiled back at her.

“Alright, let's get home” Dipper said as he stood up with help from Pacifica. Dipper quickly realized that he likely did need Pacifica’s help. 

“Yeah, you should definitely make the rules now” Dipper added as he sat in the wheelchair.

“Told ya” Pacifica said as she walked in front of Dipper and kneeling down before kissing him on the cheek. Pacifica looked at Dippers beard which was now slightly unkempt.

“How much work does this thing take?” Pacifica asked, running the back of her hand against it.

“A lot” Dipper responded

“So why have you never shaved it?” Pacifica questioned

“You told me you liked it, so I kept it” Dipper responded. Pacifica smiled.

“You’re cute… but you can shave it” Pacifica responded after moving to the back of the chair and pushing.

“You don't like it anymore?” Dipper asked interested

“Well I like it, but it's probably just easier if you shave it off” Pacifica added.

“You’re probably right” Dipper replied

“I always am” Pacifica said. Eventually they made it down to the lobby where Pacifica’s parents were waiting.

“Oh yeah, forgot about that” Pacifica said as she noticed her parents.

“Let me guess, your parents?” Dipper asked

“Yep, Guess you get to meet them” Pacifica said slightly nervously.

“I mean hey, might as well get all the parents done in three days” Dipper replied. Dipper's calm and collected attitude made all of her nervousness melt away. Dipper went to stand up, but Pacifica immediately put a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

“What are you doing?” Pacifica asked.

“Well I'd rather meet your parents when I can actually meet their eye level” Dipper explained.

“Dipper, you’re not supposed to be doing anything that can raise your heart rate. I think standing up counts” Pacifica replied

“Well, most would also consider meeting their girlfriends parents for the first time as something that also counts” Dipper replied once again moving to stand up.

“Yeah, we’re already being risky enough with you meeting my parents for the first time, so you’re gonna stay sitting” Pacifica replied.

“Well, now they’re walking over. I'm going to get up so I can actually look your parents in the eye” Dipper replied, making another attempt at standing Pacifica once again put her hands on Dipper's shoulders. Dipper felt the touch and remembered how scared Pacifica had looked when he first got the heart attack.

“Alright, if it makes you feel better, I’ll stay in the chair” Dipper responded, causing Pacifica to smile.

“Thank you Dippy” Pacifica responded, ruffling his hair a little. Pacificas parents reached them. Unlike Pacifica with Dipper's parents Dipper hadn’t even talked to Pacifica’s parents before. Pacifica's dad was definitely shorter than Dipper. He was wearing rather casual clothing. He had a neatly trimmed moustache and had a few grey hairs running through his hair. Pacificas mom had light brunette hair which surprised Dipper because Pacifica had platinum blonde hair. She also looked casual. They smiled when they got closer to Pacifica who had her arms resting on Dipper's chest. The only thing Dipper knew were their names. Dipper shifted a little uncomfortably in the wheelchair.

“Mom! Dad!” Pacifica said happy to see them.

“Pacifica, how's my favorite daughter doing?” Preston asked with a heartyness in his voice.

“Dad, I'm your only daughter” Pacifica responded while smiling.

“I know, but that does make you the best!” Preston responded Pacifica laughed.

“Pacifica you get more beautiful by the day” Priscilla told her daughter.

“Thank you mom, but you say that every time you visit” Pacifica responded

“Well it's true every time” Priscilla told her. Their gaze shifted to Dipper who was awkwardly sitting in the wheelchair.

“Mom and Dad, this is Dipper” Pacifica said happily.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter I will be updating this as much as possible. I enjoy this AU, and hope you do to.


End file.
